Expect The Unexpected
by FlippinAmazing
Summary: Just after the strike, Jack and Sarah have a great relationship, but when Sarah's friend comes to visit and has her eye on Jack will that change? Besides that Jack has to deal with Daivid going back to school and a problem Spot needs help with! Stress!!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
I slapped the fifty-cent piece down on the counter, "Hundred papes, Weasel."  
  
"Ah, so nice to have you back, Cowboy," Weasel replied with a pang of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, well I needed a little break."  
  
"A break?" David came up behind me, "It was a strike."  
  
"Exactly, so we took a break till they gave in," I humbly patted Dave on the chest as I took my papes and sat down to check out the headlines. The front page made me smile, "REFUGE WARDEN STEALS CHILDREN'S RIGHTS". It completely degraded Snider, I loved it.   
  
"Some headline, huh, Jack?" I looked up to see Race reading over my shoulder. I nodded in content and went back to looking over the other headlines. Medda's performance review, Pulitzer's confession, and some story about what happen to a guy that stood up to Trolley workers. Today was not going to be a bad selling day, I could tell.  
  
"Can you believe that?" Blink asked from behind me. I stood up and looked at him in confusion.  
  
Skittery hit my shoulder, "Say something, you have to be exited."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, the sun's rays must be getting to ya heads," I walked down the ramp and met up with David and Les, "Ya ready?"  
  
"Jack," David pointed to a story sidebar. It read, "From Sullivan, to Kelly, to Strike Leader, 4B" I dropped all my papes except one and turned to 4B as quick as I could. There was a small article with a picture of me at the rally.   
  
I began to read it: " Manhattan, NY. Francis Sullivan was a boy on his own. No mother and the irresponsible father was locked up in the state penitentiary. He had no where to go and no one to help him. After having a brutal run in with the refuge he escaped and left that life behind him. Francis Sullivan then became Jack Kelly, an independent leader of the Manhattan Newsies. There he made hardly enough to seek shelter and feed his empty stomach. When Joseph Pulitzer was not satisfied with what money he was already prying from the Newsies' fingers, he raised the distribution price. Kelly would not stand for it. That's when he became the, now well known, strike leader. He pulled all the Manhattan Newsies into the idea of a strike. After projecting his voice, with the help of his friend David Jacobs, they got more than just all of the state's Newsies to join the cause. Kelly also managed to show children under forced labor that they didn't have to take it. There are now strict child labor laws and Kelly's goal was fulfilled. The news world is now just once again, thanks to the young leader and his supportive friends."  
  
"Ya famous, Jack!" Bumlets shouted from behind the crowd that had gathered around me. I was too stunned to responded, all I could do was gawk at the pape in my hand.  
  
"Even more than Spot!" Blink added. That brought me out of my daze.  
  
"No, don't say that--" I began starting to pick up my papes.  
  
"Yeah, Spot would kill us all," Race finished laughing.  
  
"Look, nothings changed let's just sell our papes. C'mon David, Les," I headed toward the streets.  
  
"Geez, don't let the fame get to ya, Cowboy," Race yelled after me sarcastically. I ignored him, him and the other fellas tend to blow things out of proportion.  
  
"My name was in the paper," I heard David say excitedly under his breath. I smiled at his childish excitement as we walked to a crowded part of town.  
  
I held up a paper, "Extra! Extra! Heartless warde--" I began to yell, but was cut off by a man.  
  
"Hey! It's the strike leader! I'll buy your paper!" He and about a dozen other people ran over and were buying papes. People saw that crowd and came to see what was going on. Most ended up buying a paper themselves. David and I were not prepared for a reaction like this, people were swarming us for papes and wanting to shake our hands. One girl wanted me to sign her newspaper!   
  
After the huge rush David, Les, and I went to Tibby's. There weren't any other Newsies there, although we did finish pretty early, and they probably wouldn't be here for a while. A few people were staring at us and I heard my name as well as David's being whispered a couple times.  
  
"I don't think we'll have trouble selling papers anymore," David smiled taking a sip of Coke.  
  
"I liked how it use to be," I countered leaning back in the booth.  
  
David looked at me, "What?"  
  
"I dunno. It's just....I feel all weird, ya know?" He obviously didn't by the way he was looking at me and not saying anything, "It's like...ya know those dreams where ya naked and every one is staring at ya, but ya can't do nothing about it?" David let out a little laugh, but went silent and let me finish, "It feels kind of like that. I think it's awesome a story about me was in the papes, but now every one knows about my life and I ain't exactly proud of it."  
  
"Not proud? But you helped children all over," Les piped up, looking at me with those little eyes that sold papes so easily.  
  
"Yeah, come on, Jack. You're looked up to," David's eyes momentarily drifted to Les before looking back to me, "People respect you. Besides what happened happened, it's over. Nobody cares about the past, it's what you do now that matters."  
  
"See! That's the problem! I don't want to always be watched and judged by people who don't even know me! I'd rather be unknown to them completely, or just that Newsie hassling them for money. I want things to be how they were," I explained a little louder than necessary.  
  
David leaned in closer so he could talk softer, "Jack, do you really care what all those people think? I mean, you have to set priorities. Think about whose opinion you care about most and do what you think would please them and.....I know this may sound cheesy, but most importantly do what Jack Kelly would do. Be yourself, that's who people respect and you got their respect by being yourself. You don't have to put on a front to please others."  
  
"You're going to make a good shrink someday, Davey," I smiled sipping my Coke.  
  
"Yeah, then I'll be filthy rich and have my own newspaper," David leaned back folding his arms behind his head.  
  
"Oh! Hey, let's divvy up," I pulled all the coins from my pocket and Davey did the same. After counting we both sat there rubbing our brows.  
  
"This can't be right," David said more to himself than me.  
  
I tried to talk this through, "Let's see, we bought two hundred papes, right?"  
  
"Right," Les confirmed.  
  
"But there's three dollars here all together," David pointed out.  
  
"An extra dollar? Was in your pocket to begin with?" I asked looking for a rational answer.  
  
"No, the only money I had was fifty cents for the papers," He answered looking at the pile of coins.  
  
"Did I forget to give people change?" I asked myself.  
  
"You couldn't forget that many people. You never forget, period. This is so strange," David commented crossing his arms over his torso.  
  
"Well, I'm not complaining. Let's see that's...a dollar fifty for you," I shoved his pile toward him, "And a dollar fifty for me," I smiled putting the coins in my pocket.  
  
David started at me blankly, "You're not curious as to how we got a whole dollar more than we were suppose to?"  
  
"Of course I am, but I'm just not too bothered by it, it's money," I widened my eyes at the word. Les laughed a little, which brought David's attention to him.  
  
"Les you got any ideas?" He asked talking the coins off the table. Les immediately stopped laughing.  
  
Les sipped his drink, "About what?" He asked innocently.  
  
"About how we got the money?" David explained more thoroughly. Les didn't answer, he was concentrating on his drink. "Les!" David tried to get his attention.  
  
"What?" I couldn't help but laugh at Les' response. David threw his arms up into the air, exasperated.  
  
"Did you have something to do with why we have extra money?" David asked grabbing Les' shoulders, forcing him to look at David. Les avoided eye contact with his older brother.  
  
"Just leave him alone, David. It don't matter," I commented taking a last swig of my Coke.  
  
"I made a promise...." Les voice barely drifted to my ears. Dave and I both looked at him, he was staring into his glass of ice.  
  
"Les..." David warned brotherly-like.  
  
"I just wanted to help."  
  
"What did you promise?" I asked slightly butting in on the conversation.  
  
"That...well, it was more of a promise to myself. I promised I'd make money by myself for once and I did."  
  
"What did you do!?" David asked getting impatient.  
  
"I took a few coins from several people's pockets," Les confessed meekly. I couldn't help but laugh. Here I thought it was a big deal and all he did was pick-pocket.  
  
"You stole this money," David whispered harshly, not wanting others to hear. It was obviously a big deal to David, but I still couldn't stop slightly laughing.  
  
"Well, Jack taught me how to with out getting caught," His comment made me stop laughing completely.  
  
David looked at me with disbelief, "You did?"  
  
"That was a long time ago and I never thought he actually would or would need to," I stammered trying to get myself out of the ditch.  
  
"Jack..." David sighed frustrated.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I'll un-teach him," I offered sincerely.  
  
David looked at me, "Un-teach him?"  
  
"Yeah, ya know you just--" I began.  
  
"I won't do it any more, I promise and you know I keep them, too," Les pleaded, "Just don't tell papa, please?" David looked at me.   
  
The look on my face must have told him my answer, "Fine, but you better keep that promise."  
  
"I will."  
  
"We can just tell your Pop that we bought more papes than usual, simple as that," I suggested shrugging my shoulders.  
  
"I guess," David took the last sip of his drink, "That reminds me, my family is having a big dinner at the end of this week for Sarah's birthday and---"  
  
"It's Sarah's birthday this week!" I almost choked on my own spit at that comment.  
  
"Yeah, and you're invited if you want to come," David finished calmly.  
  
I began to panic, "But I don't have a gift, or enough money to get her one. Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" I roughly ran my fingers through my hair.  
  
"Jack, it's all right. I can loan you money," David offered.  
  
"Just like you, I don't take charity from anyone."  
  
David tried to comfort me, "She'll understand. You don't have to get her anything."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "She's my girlfriend, of course I have to get her something."  
  
"I could help you get more money," Les smiled mischievously.  
  
"No," David answered immediately.  
  
"I'll worry about it later, it's lunch time," I licked my lips and looked at the menu.  
  
"Jack, could you come to dinner tonight, too? It's just that Sarah's friend from Philadelphia is coming for a week because of her birthday and I think Sarah wanted Elizabeth to meet you," David interrupted my hunger fantasy.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure," I agreed putting my menu down.  
  
"We should probably head to my place at--"He began.  
  
"Heya, Jack! David!" I looked to the front door where Blink, Mush, and Skittery were coming in.   
  
"Hey, fellas!" I greeted back. Blink scooted next to me in the booth, while Mush and Skittery pulled up two chairs. We exchanged greetings as dozens of the others filed into Tibby's for lunch.  
  
"We should be there at six, all right?" David finished quickly. I nodded slightly distracted by the amount of people trying to cram around us.  
  
"So, Jack. How was the work today?" Snoddy's voice came from behind my head.  
  
I looked at him in the next booth, "Quick."  
  
"Of course it was, people know who ya are now and respect ya," Mush pointed out.  
  
"Don't start that again," I pleaded resting my chin on my hand.  
  
"What's the matter, Cowboy?" Blink asked putting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Aw, it's nothin'. Forget about it," I paused and there was an awkward silence, "So, where's Racetrack?"  
  
"Where else?" Mush asked, "He's at the tracks."  
  
"Said it was a sure thing," Boots added from behind David.  
  
"It's never a sure thing, he'll lose," Skittery commented eating some of David's left over ice. Various statements of agreement filled the restaurant.  
  
"Well, let's get some food," I demanded sitting up straighter. Every one agreed with that. We called the waitress over and gave her our orders. The plates barely hit the table before the food was gone and our stomachs were satisfied.  
  
The doors rang as Race sauntered into the restaurant, looking a little glum.  
  
"Race! Come over here!" Blink yelled making a gesture with his arm.   
  
Race came and leaned against the back of Mush's chair, "Heya."  
  
"Bad day at the tracks?" Snoddy asked for all of us.  
  
"What do you think?" Race asked glaring at him.  
  
"Sorry, Racetrack," I apologized leaning onto the table.  
  
Race looked at me, "Don't be, Cowboy," he paused, "You know how I said that this horse would be a sure win?"  
  
"Yeah," I responded sadly.  
  
"Well, it was!" Race yelled jumping up. He pulled out a handful of coins, "Check it out boys!"  
  
I stood up in shock, "How much is that?" I asked leaning over Blink to get a better look.  
  
"Yeah, how much?" Blink repeated shoving me back.  
  
"Four dollars! I told you it would pay off sooner or later!" Race answered excitedly.  
  
"That's great, Race," I congratulated pushing Blink so I could get out of the booth, "Sorry to run, but I got to go back to the Lodging House. Dave, you wanna come?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Come on, Les," David made his way out of the booth with Les.  
  
"See ya, Cowboy," Blink waved.  
  
"Bye, Cowboy," Race said sliding in next to Blink. Every one continued to say some form of departure to me and David.  
  
"See ya, fellas," I exited Tibby's with David and Less behind me.  
  
"So, what are doing?" David asked pulling Les to his side.  
  
I scratched my head, "I got some cash stored away. I want to see if it's enough to get Sarah something."  
  
"Isn't that your Santa Fe fund?" Les asked looking up at me.  
  
"It was, but I ain't going to Santa Fe anymore, remember?" I asked messing his hair up.  
  
"Jack, she wouldn't want you to use that money," David commented looking at the dirt road.  
  
I groaned, "Look, I don't need it for anything. I ain't going to Santa Fe."  
  
"Yeah, but you spent a long time saving up for all that money," David said. I stayed silent till we got to the Lodging House. It was pretty deserted, although I guess that's because all the others were at Tibby's.  
  
"This is the Lodging House?" David asked.  
  
"Yeah...." I looked at him oddly.  
  
David looked up at the sign, "So, I finally get to see where Jack Kelly lives?"  
  
"That's right, you've never been here, have ya?" I laughed at my own mistake.  
  
"Nope," David confirmed.  
  
"Well, then don't say I didn't warn you," I smiled going through the doors. In a way I regretted asking David to come along. He has a nice apartment that's all clean and organized. I have a messy, smelly bunkroom that I share with tons of others. I mean, I'm lucky to even have my own bed. Plus, I always made it out like I had it just as good as he does, but my life isn't hardly as nice as his.   
  
"This is where you sleep every night?" David asked when we entered the bunkroom.  
  
"Yeah, nice isn't it?" I asked trying to make the best out of an awkward situation.  
  
"Uh, yeah," I could tell he was lying. That's Dave for you, trying to make others feel good.   
  
"Where is it?" I asked myself as I rummaged through my bag that hung from my bunk. I finally pulled out a small drawstring-pouch.  
  
"Look, Jack. I really don't think you ne--"  
  
"Yes, I do. I have to show Sarah how much I care for her. Ya know?" I cut David off before he could even finish. I hoisted myself onto my bunk and poured the coins out in front of me.  
  
"She knows you care about her...Les?" David called out looking around the room. I heard David sigh and walk towards the washroom. I was too busy counting my funds to help David look for his perfectly safe, curious little brother. Sometimes I think Dave worries too much.  
  
"--ever sneak off like that again with out telling me, okay?" I heard David lecture Les as they came to my bunk, "So how much do you have?"  
  
"Six dollars. Plus, the dollar-fifty I made today. Then minus fifty for papes tomorrow. So, I got seven dollars. Ya think that's enough to get her something?" I asked starting to put my coins back into the pouch.  
  
"Yeah, that's way more than enough, but don't spend all of it," David said lifting Les up to the top bunk of the bunk next to mine.  
  
"Why not?" I asked dropping the pouch back in my bag.  
  
"Well, you got to eat don't you?"   
  
"I heard ya can live a week with out eatin'. Besides the nuns are suckers for starving orphans and I eat at your house every other day, anyway. Don't worry about it," I assured him leaning back against the head board.  
  
"Then how are you going to pay to stay here?" David inquired leaning against the bunk.  
  
"Look, I'm a Newsie if you haven't forgotten. I will be making money."  
  
David sighed, "But you won't have any emergency money."  
  
"David, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I'll be all right. I've been on my own since I was seven, I think I know how to take care of myself," I hoped down and patted David's back.  
  
"I'm just trying to help," David commented.  
  
I lifted Les off the bunk, "I know ya are and I appreciate it," I set Les down on the ground, "But ya ain't always gonna be there for me to fall back on."  
  
"I'll try to be for as long as I can," David promised as we headed out of the bunkroom.  
  
I put my arm around his shoulders, "Ya too kind, Davey."  
  
"Well, you're my best friend and a fellow Newsie. We got to back each other up, right?"   
  
"See, now ya just gettn' mushy on me," I snickered playfully shoving him away from me.  
  
David laughed, "Sorry."  
  
"Just don't let it happen again," I ordered in mock seriousness.   
  
David just shook his head, "So, where are we going now?"  
  
"We don't got a lot of time before we gotta be at ya house, so why don't we just catch a boxing match?" I suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" Les agreed immediately.  
  
"Oh, hey. David, would you come with me tomorrow to find something for Sarah?" I asked before I forgot.  
  
"Sure, after we sell our papers?"  
  
"Of course," I assured him as we approached the boxing ring.  
  
Thirty rounds and a nap later it was time to go to David's. I stood up sleepily from my nap position by a few barrels and brushed the dust off my pants.  
  
"Sleep good there, Jack?" David asked with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, what did I miss?" I asked looking at the boxing ring.  
  
David smiled, "Not much. The last ten rounds were just like the twenty before them. You hungry?"  
  
"I am!" Les piped up.  
  
"Yeah, me too," I ruffled his already ruffled hair. I wiped the tiredness out of my eyes and walked along side Les and David to their apartment building. "So, what's ya mum making?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but she said to come home hungry," David shrugged.  
  
"Great, I'm starving," I could feel my mouth already watering as we entered the building.  
  
"Papa got his job back, so she probably made a feast," Les commented jumping up the stairs two by two.  
  
"Let's hurry," I suggested racing Les up the steps. David lagged behind us. "C'mon, Dave!"  
  
"It's just dinner!" David yelled back jogging behind me and Les down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, ya mother's cookin'! It can't get any better than that!" I yelled suddenly running into Les who had stopped with out my noticing. "Sorry, Les." I helped him up from the ground.  
  
"It's, okay."   
  
We both looked at the door as David's pop opened it up, "What were you doing? It sounded like thunder."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, Jack. I'm glad you like my cooking," David's mother said setting plates at the table. I blushed not realizing I had been so loud. David came up behind me and patted my back as he shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"We're just hungry that's all papa," David said answering his previous question. I shook David's pop's hand as I entered the apartment.  
  
"Hi, Jack," David's mother greeted coming over to me.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Jacobs," I kissed her cheek. Les ran in and sat at the table, while David went to his room. I heard the window shut and turned to see Sarah and, who I assumed was, Elizabeth. I scolded myself for looking twice at Elizabeth. She had lighter hair than Sarah, was a little taller than her, but their stature was basically the same. They both wore their hair up in buns, Elizabeth letting a few stray strands frame her face.  
  
"Jack," Sarah smiled kissing me lightly. She turned to Elizabeth. "This is my friend from Philadelphia, Elizabeth."  
  
"Nice to finally meet you. Sarah won't shut up about you," Elizabeth greeted shaking my hand.  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet ya too."  
  
"The accent's cute," She commented to Sarah more than me. I had forgotten that the Jacobs don't carry the accent like I did, so the statement surprised me momentarily.  
  
"Shall we eat?" Mrs. Jacob's asked wiping her hands off on a towel.  
  
"Yes!" Les exclaimed. Sarah smiled at her little brother. She slipped her hand in mine and we sat at the table together. David came out of his room and took his place next to me, while Elizabeth took her place next to Sarah. I picked up my fork, but dropped it when I felt Sarah's elbow in my side. I looked around and everyone was holding hands. I blushed, I had forgotten again. I held David and Sarah's hands as Mr. Jacobs said grace.  
  
"Amen," Everyone said in unison.  
  
"Amen," I said a slightly afterwards. I looked at Sarah, who was already looking at me with a smile that obviously meant she was trying to hold in laughter. I lightly kicked her foot under the table as a warning.   
  
"So, how was selling today?" Mrs. Jacobs asked serving the potatoes.  
  
"Oh! That's right you are Newsies, right?" Elizabeth asked looking at me with a smile.  
  
"Yeah," I answered as David answered his mother's question.  
  
"It went really good. I made a dollar fifty," David responded.  
  
"Wow," Mr. Jacobs raised his eye brows.  
  
"Looked like a good day for selling so we bought a hundred extra," I commented knowing David would mess it up if he tried to explain. he was never good at lying. I looked at Les who quickly took a bite of the potatoes. When Mrs. Jacobs served the steak, I swear I thought I died and went to heaven.  
  
"Well, that's good," She said putting a slab on my plate. I took a drink instead of digging in right away. I didn't want to look too eager.  
  
"Good way to end," Mr. Jacobs stated cutting his meat. David and I looked at each other before David looked at his father.  
  
Dave cleared his throat, "Uh, what?"  
  
"I enrolled you back into school. Now that I got my job back you don't have to work."  
  
"No!" David exclaimed voicing my thoughts. I looked over at Les who was silently crying already.  
  
"I'm not going to have my sons being two bums their whole life." His words took me aback.  
  
"Papa!" Sarah yelled over her Father's words. I know it wasn't intended for me to see, but Sarah gestured me to her father.  
  
"Well, some people are just more cut out to be scholars than Newsies. David and Les deserve better than that," He explained then quickly added, "Don't get me wrong, Jack. You deserve better than that, too. You just don't have the opportunity to go to school."  
  
"Excuse me, Sir, but the life as a Newsie is actually very fulfilling. You get paid to spend time with your closest friends and you learn a lot from them. I've learned more from David this past month than I've learn from my life before it. So, even if I had the chance to go to school I wouldn't give up the life I have now," I explained softly. I looked to Sarah who was smiling proudly at me.  
  
"If that's the way you wish to live your life..." Mr. Jacobs said taking a bite of his food.  
  
"I'm not going back," David stated firmly.  
  
"Me either," Les sniffed crossing his arms.  
  
Mr. Jacobs set his fork down, "That is not for you to decide." I took a bite of my own food as their conversation went on. I looked at Elizabeth who was already looking at me. I knew we both felt some-what awkward not being part of their family while they had this debate.   
  
As David's father started talking once again about the life as a Newsie, Sarah laid a hand on my knee and leaned in to whisper, "Don't listen to him." I kissed her forehead and went on eating silently.  
  
"So, if I go back to school, when will I start?" David asked bitterly.  
  
"You will start school again tomorrow," Mr. Jacobs ordered.  
  
David sighed exasperated, "I can't just quit my partner with Jack."  
  
"Sure you can. You wouldn't mind, would you, Jack?" He asked me.  
  
"Well, I--" I began.  
  
"See, he doesn't," Mr. Jacobs said to David.  
  
"You didn't even let him finish!" David argued. I finished my dinner as they continued to argue. Les by now was bawling silently.  
  
"Sarah?" Mrs. Jacobs asked coming over to Sarah's seat.  
  
"Yes, mama?"  
  
"Why don't you take Jack and Elizabeth up to the roof?" She whispered, "I apologize, Jack."  
  
I shrugged, "It's okay, thanks for dinner."  
  
"You are very welcome."  
  
"Yeah, let's go onto the roof," Sarah said escorting me and Elizabeth onto the roof as the debate persisted. As soon as we hit the fire escape it was like a gigantic amount of weight was lifted from my shoulders. The roof was even better, you couldn't hear the arguing from up there.  
  
"Ya pop doesn't like me, does he?" I asked openly.  
  
"Jack, I am so sorry. My father didn't realize what he was saying back there. He does like you," Sarah assured me.  
  
"He likes me? Or my fame?" I asked sitting on the cement railing. Sarah didn't say anything.  
  
"You're famous?" Elizabeth asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Didn't I tell you?" Sarah asked in shock.  
  
"You told me everything about him, but that."  
  
"He's the Newsie who lead the strike," Sarah explained.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes grew big, "Oh! You're Jack Kelly?"  
  
"Yeah," I nodded.  
  
"I knew your name was Jack, but I didn't know you're last name at all," She smiled at me.  
  
I nodded and wanted to move onto a subject I actually enjoyed, "So, Sarah what do ya want for ya birthday?"  
  
"I was wondering the same thing," Elizabeth commented.  
  
"Oh, you two don't have to get me anything," Sarah assured us.  
  
"It's your eighteenth birthday!" Elizabeth exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"Yeah, ya officially an adult," I agreed standing up.  
  
"I will be, won't I?" Sarah pondered.  
  
"Yeah, so are ya still gonna want to go out with a little kid?" I asked in a pouty voice and shuffling my feet.  
  
"Of course not," Sarah replied in mock superiority.  
  
I gasped indignantly, "Well then. I'll just run off with Liz here." I went over to Elizabeth and put my arm around her. "I'm sure we'll be very happy together." I said trying to hold in fake tears.  
  
Sarah came and pulled me away, "No, I think Liz would enjoy that a little too much."  
  
I turned to Elizabeth, "I think she's jelous of our blooming relationship." Elizabeth smiled and laughed when Sarah playfully punched me in the gut.   
  
My smile faded as I saw Les come up with a tear-streaked face and go to Sarah, "Mama and papa want to talk to us."  
  
"All right," She said wiping the tears off his cheeks and turning to me and Liz, "I'll be right back."   
  
I watched them go down to their apartment before turning to Liz, "It's times like these that I'm glad I don't have a family."  
  
"The only reason they are fighting is because their parents just want to do what they think is best for them," She smiled coming to lean on the railing next to me.  
  
"I guess," I sighed.  
  
"It'll be all right," She assured me putting a hand on my arm, "If I know the Jacobs, and I do, they will come up with a fair solution."  
  
"Thanks for the support, but I'm not so sure."  
  
"It'll work out. Stop worrying, it causes wrinkles," She smiled pointing to my furrowed brow. I looked at her seriously for a moment, but couldn't it hold back. I broke into a smile and slight laugh. Liz laughed, too.  
  
"I guess I shouldn't worry. I mean, even if Dave and Les do go back to school, I'll still see them and definitely come over to eat," I smiled at her. She laughed more and then there was some silence. I decided to brake it, "So, where are ya staying? Are ya staying with the Jacobs' while ya here?"  
  
"Uh, no. I rented a little apartment down the street ," She pointed to where it supposedly was.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, where I live is down that way a ways," I commented.  
  
"Do you have an apartment?" She asked curiously. I shifted my weight uncomfortably. She probably wouldn't appreciate where I live.  
  
I scratched the back of my neck, "Not exactly. I live in, uh, a Newsboys Lodging House."  
  
"Oh, with all of your friends?"   
  
"Yeah," I confessed.  
  
Liz smiled, "Sounds like it would be fun." I looked at her, not expecting her to respond that way. Most people find it disgusting or subordinate. I personally find it simple and comfortable.  
  
"It is fun. No one telling ya what to do or anything. Just ya sitting around with ya closest friends."  
  
"Wait, you said the Newsboys Lodging House?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah," I confessed ruefully. Liz was probably thinking of something else. I knew no one responded to a Lodging House like that.  
  
"Hey! My apartment building is across the street from a Lodging House!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Oh, really?" I replied relieved by her answer.  
  
"Yeah," She smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"That's awesome, so I'll probably see ya around more often."  
  
She looked at me innocently, "Wouldn't want to escort little-old-me to my apartment building would you?"  
  
"Sure. I mean it's not like I'd be going out of my way or anything," I agreed sincerely.  
  
"Great! I don't know my way around here very well and I hear it can get kind of rough at night," Liz shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, especially if you're a pretty girl," I could have kicked myself for saying that. I didn't exactly intend for it to come out that way. Liz just laughed at my comment.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sarah asked coming onto the roof.  
  
"Uh, nothing," I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Is everything all right? With...you know?"  
  
Sarah's face dropped, "No, David and Les still have to go back to school."  
  
"Ya serious?" I sighed. I turned away from her, not wanting her to see the disappointment that was visible on my face.   
  
She kissed my cheek and leaned her chin on my shoulder, "It will be okay, I promise."  
  
"Ya know, I told Liz that even if they did have to go back to school it would be all right, but I only said that because I thought they wouldn't end up going. It won't be okay, Sarah. They'll become caught up in their school work and our friendship will drift," I admitted openly.  
  
"It will only drift if you let it," She said taking my hands and turning me to look at her, "Don't tell me Jack Kelly, the strike leader, can do all that you've done and now be afraid of losing a friendship? The Jack Kelly I know would not stand for that."  
  
"Ya and Dave should go into business together as shrinks," I smiled running my fingers through her hair.  
  
"What?" She laughed.   
  
"Never mind," I shook my head, "Well, I better get going. Ya mind if I take Liz home?"  
  
"Of course not," She smiled.  
  
"I'll see ya tomorrow?"  
  
"Most likely," She kissed me goodbye.  
  
"Ready, Liz?" I asked parting from Sarah.  
  
"Yeah," She came to stand next to me. I walked over to the ladder and was about to descend down it when David and Les came up.  
  
"Hey, Jack," He sighed sadly, "It looks like our partnership is off."  
  
"Nah, it's just being postponed till ya got some free time," I smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded. I looked down at Les who looks like he had been crying again.  
  
"I'll miss you, Cowboy," He said hugging around my waist.  
  
"Hey, I'm still gonna see ya. Maybe not as often, but I'll still come by to at least eat," I said hoping to cheer him up. That got a little laugh out of everyone.  
  
"You better," He said trying to sound threatening. Les let go and looked up at me, forcing a smile.  
  
"I'll see ya guys around," I said helping Liz onto the ladder.  
  
"We still on for tomorrow," David asked throwing a side glance at Sarah, which she didn't notice.  
  
"Of course, four o'clock?" I suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I should be out of school and home by then," David replied grudgingly.  
  
"All right, I'll meet ya two at Tibby's," I confirmed starting to follow Liz down the ladder. We said our final good-byes and Liz and I went down the fire escape to the street.  
  
"You are too cute with Les, he really looks up to you," Liz commented as we headed down the road.  
  
"Obviously not the best thing for him," I replied.  
  
"Of course it is. You are kind and polite, why shouldn't he look up to you?" She asked nudging my side.  
  
"Well, when I first met him I taught him how to lie and then I taught him how to pick-pocket," I confessed cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Minor detail," She smiled throwing me a look.  
  
"He's a good kid, I hate to see him crushed like that."  
  
"That's real sweet of you," Liz said softly as she slipped her hand into mine. My stomach lurched at the surprise of her touch. I slowly pulled my hand away, pretending to have an itch on my other arm. I took a silent deep breath to bring my heart beat back to normal speed. I couldn't tell if that was just an act of friendship or something else. I've never really had a girl that was just my friend, except for Medda, but that's different. She's more like an aunt to me.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Huh?" I asked coming back to reality and looking at her.  
  
Liz smiled, "I said, would you like to meet me for lunch tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh, uh, I'm not sure. I'm going to be selling papes like I always do," I replied quickly. She didn't have to know how quick I can sell them all.  
  
"And you don't brake for lunch?" She inquired raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, I do, but if I'm doing pretty good then I keep going, so the time I eat varies," I said improving the truth a little. I always stop no matter what around twelve-thirty or one.  
  
"Oh, well maybe if I help you sell it will go faster and then we can go to lunch."  
  
I was at a loss for words, but I couldn't agree to that even if she was just being friendly, "Nah, ya wouldn't want to. It can be very slow and boring."  
  
She laughed slightly, "How can it be boring if you are selling with somebody?"  
  
"Well, if ya sell with somebody it's not like ya always stick together. Normally me and David stay on the same street as each other, but we spread out an sell our papes," I explained hoping to discourage her.  
  
"I don't mind," Liz smiled looking up at me.   
  
"Aren't ya going to be with Sarah tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't have to be," She explained slyly.  
  
"Well, I don't want ya to blow her off," I smiled nervously.  
  
"It's not like we had plans anyway. Besides I need some one to show me around Manhattan and I thought you would be the perfect person." Weighing my options I decided I'd rather just go to lunch with her than be with her all day. She stopped in front of her apartment building and smiled at me, "So?"  
  
I rubbed my chin pretending to think, "Ya know, I don't see why I can't set a time to meet ya at Tibby's."  
  
"Great, be there at noon," Liz smiled and kissed my cheek before heading towards the door. I also headed towards my own door. "Jack!"   
  
I turned around to face her again, "Yeah?"  
  
"What is Tibby's and where is it!?"  
  
"Oh! It's a restaurant by the north end of Central Park. Ya can't miss it!" I called out walking backwards  
  
"Well, goodnight!" She yelled kissing her hand and waving. I just nodded and went into the Lodging House. When I got into the bunkroom the others greeted me warmly, I just smiled back. I hopped up on my bunk and laid down. Tomorrow was going to be a nightmare. "This is great," I sighed to myself before drifting off to sleep. (Next Chapter Coming Soon! Please give me feedback!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I woke up to the sound of Kloppman's boots storming up the steps. I rolled over onto my stomach and slid my head under the pillow. I didn't want to get up, not today, not ever. Maybe if I stayed still Kloppman would think I died and leave me alone. Then I would sleep so long I'd miss lunch and then I wouldn't have to deal with Liz. No such luck.  
  
"C'mon, Cowboy! Up with yourself!" He yelled throwing my pillow to the floor.  
  
"Nooo..." I groaned pulling my blankets up over my head to protect my eyes from the sunlight blaring through the windows.  
  
"Not again! I won't be so nice all the time, Cowboy! Get up!" Kloppman commanded smacking my head lightly. I didn't move. I heard Kloppman growl angrily before my blankets were torn away from my body. I curled up feeling defenseless, covering my head with my arms and hands.  
  
"C'mon, c'mon," He said angrily poking me in the side with his cane.  
  
"Fine!" I screamed suddenly sitting up, grabbing his cane, and javelin-throwing it out the bunkroom door.  
  
"Watch yourself boy or you'll be sleeping on the streets," Kloppman warned walking away to wake up the next victim. The others were just looking at me in shock.  
  
"Sleep good there, Cowboy?" Race asked tossing me my pillow and blankets.  
  
"Yeah, just didn't get enough of it," I pouted grabbing my pants and slipping them on. As I got ready nobody really talked to me. They don't seem to like my morning moods. I washed up, shaved, and finished getting dressed. I stuffed fifty cents into my pocket before heading down the stairs. When I stepped outside the Lodging House doors a bitter wind swept over the city, stinging my face. Our nightmare was on the way: winter. We still had to go on with our jobs, freezing or not. Heading towards the Distribution Center a couple of the guys crowded around me. They were all looking at me anxiously.  
  
"What?" I snapped starting to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Ya gonna go see Spot today, right?" Mush asked ignoring my grumpiness.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Remember? He wanted to speak with ya about something and ya said ya'd stop by this afternoon?" Race reminded me.  
  
"Yeah, so tell us what he's says," Blink said excitedly.  
  
"Wait, no. I can't today," I realized thinking about today's plans.  
  
"But Spot's expecting ya at one o'clock," Mush whined. A few words of agreement for the others followed Mush's comment.  
  
"I'm suppose to meet a friend at Tibby's at noon, how am I gonna get to Spot's by one?" I asked myself, but the other's heard my out loud thinking.  
  
"From Tibby's to Brooklyn, walking, it's almost two hours on foot," Crutchy piped up from behind me.  
  
"But, Jack's a fast runner. He could get there in about an hour sprinting," Skittery pointed out.  
  
I thought for a moment, "So, if I go to Tibby's a little early and she gets there early, I can eat real fast and run over to Brooklyn still making it on time."  
  
"If ya wanna hurl on the way," Mush mumbled.  
  
"So, ya meeting a girl, Cowboy?" Race asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"I with Sarah, this girl is just a friend," I explained getting all thoughts out of his head.  
  
"What's her name? Is she available?" Blink asked quickly.  
  
"Her name's Elizabeth and I don't know," I answered frustrated. I swear, if David's pop saw how much was going on in my life he would know that be a Newsie does NOT mean you're a bum. I bet us Newsies are busier than he is.  
  
"How bout I go to Tibby's for ya and tell her ya couldn't come," Blink offered with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Ah, no thanks. I'll do that myself," I said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Suit yaself," Blink said raising his hands in defense. We got to the gates and waited for them to open as usual.   
  
I noticed Race looking around confused, "What's wrong?" I asked concerned.  
  
"Where's Dave?" He asked squinting around.  
  
"Oh, he ain't coming anymore," I informed sadly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How come?"  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"His pop put him back in school. He didn't want to quit," I explained not wanting them to hate David. They all grumbled what they thought of it. Our complaining was interrupted by the gates opening. I knew something was wrong with me when I didn't feel like hassling Weasel. When he opened his booth I simply put my fifty cents down on the counter.  
  
"What? No chipper hello from the wiseguy?" Weasel asked sarcastically.  
  
"Just give me my papes," I said looking to Morris, who counted out my papes and handed them to me.  
  
"Some one's moody, huh?" I heard Weasel say to Racetrack as I went down the ramp. I didn't bother to look over all the headlines. I found myself waiting a minute for David out of habit. I looked over my shoulder to confirm to myself that he wasn't there anymore. I looked at the dirt street in front of me for a moment and decided I had to go on anyway. It might be lonely, but I'm use to being lonley, right? I stalled for a moment then headed out to do the job I came to do. I tried to at least look happy, I was only driving people away with my attitude. I hardly have to do anything anymore to sell my papes. People see me and come to me for a pape. I hated it, I couldn't even yell out my improved headline. I had one pape left and was determined to sell it how I always did.  
  
As a lifted the paper above my head a man walked up to me, "I'd like to buy that paper, please."  
  
"Could you hold on a sec?" I asked coldly before turning away from him and holding the paper above my head, "Extra! Ext--"  
  
The guy tapped my shoulder, "No, you see, I want to buy your paper."  
  
"Yeah, I realize that. Now could you please shut up and hold on a second?" I said raising my voice and turning away from him. Once again I held the paper above my head, "Extra! Extra! Murderer disgui--"  
  
"Do you want me to buy the paper or not, kid?" the guy said pulling on my shoulder to make me look at him.  
  
"If you would give me a ONE SECOND, all right!?" I yelled my face turning hot from anger. I turned away and repeated the process of holding the paper above my head, but the guy tapped my shoulder roughly. I whipped around belting the guy in the face. He fell the street with a thud. I turned around and held up the paper, "Extra! Extra! Murderer disguised as police officer! Still not uncovered!" The cold air showed off my breath as I yelled it at the top of my lungs. I calmly turned to the guy on the ground, "That'll be one cent, Sir." I dropped the paper on the unconscious body and bent down to take the penny he already held in his hand. I began to walk off before any bulls came around and saw the scene. I felt satisfied, I actually got to yell out a headline. Though, it wasn't the same with out David standing there to level out my head before I did that.   
  
"Hey! Kid!" I looked over my shoulder and saw the man running at me top speed. I took off not wanting a confrontation with the what looked like a strong man. The frosty air felt like a thousand knives pricking me all over as I ran through it. I started panicking when I saw that the guy was a fast runner and gaining on me. I picked up my speed taking as many corners as I possibly could. The cities clock chimed noon. I needed to get to Tibby's fast, but I could with this guy on my tail. I turned a corner and stalled for a moment not knowing where to run next. Just as I was taking off again someone put a hand over my mouth and pulled me into an ally way. I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or scared. I couldn't tell who pulled me into the ally since my back was to them. All I knew was they had gloves on and were shorter than me. I thought I was going to pass out for a moment. I was breathing hard from running and couldn't catch my breath with someone's hand over my mouth. As soon as the guy passed the ally the person let me go.   
  
I gasped for air before turning to see Liz smirking at me, "And you said selling papers would be boring.."  
  
"How did you know I was running from him?" I asked gaining my normal breathing back.  
  
"Well, I was headed to Tibby's and saw what you did to him. Then you basically ran around the block you know. I saw you coming and figured I would help you out," She shrugged.  
  
"Oh, well, thanks for doing that."  
  
"Anytime. Are you ready for lunch?" Liz asked smiling. Was I? I was starving!   
  
"Yeah!" Then I remembered Spot, "Oh, look I can't today. I told a friend I would come see him at one o'clock, so I really have to go. I'm sorry. Some other time, though?" I falsely offered.  
  
She looked at me sadly, "I guess."  
  
"Great! I'll see ya around!" I said leaving the ally. I took a deep breath not looking forward to the long sprint ahead of me, especially with this kind of temperature lingering around. Why couldn't I remember it being this cold yesterday? It was going to take a miracle to get there on time. I took off sprinting as fast as I could towards Brooklyn. Luckily, my past of running from the law improved my endurance and I didn't have to break that often. By the time I got to the Brooklyn docks I was starving, tired, cold, and once again, out of breath. I had almost no energy, but I at least jogged down the docks to where Spot was sitting on a crate. How the Brooklyn Newsies could sit around outside in this weather was beyond me.  
  
He stood up when he saw me coming, "Jacky-Boy, so nice of you to finally grace us with your presence."  
  
"Sorry, Spot," I heaved bending over and leaning on my knees to catch my breath. I could hardly talk at all with out feeling like I was going to pass out.  
  
"It's all right. Just go ahead and take a seat there," Spot said. I looked up and was surprised to actually see a look of sincere concern on his face. He pulled me over to another crate. I inhaled deeply and exhaled just as deep.  
  
"So, what's the deal, Spot?" I asked trying to calm my breathing.   
  
Spot snapped his fingers at one of the other Newsies there before turning to me, "It's about the Crib, Jacky-Boy."  
  
"Thanks," I said as I took the water the Newsie had gotten me. I was surprise the water wasn't frozen.  
  
I turned my attention back to Spot and he went on, "They ain't too happy about you winning the strike, don't know why, but they are. Now they're looking for ya, heard they wanted to teach you a lesson you'll never forget."  
  
I swallowed some water, "They never liked me in the first place. They're just using the strike as an excuse to beat the tar outta me. That's why they ain't happy about the strike, I led it."  
  
"I guess, but they think you've been hiding from them. Since they haven't seen you in a while, they figure you found out about there plan to soak ya and are afraid," Spot snapped again and the Newsie took my empty glass.  
  
"I haven't been hiding, I've been busy," I explained.  
  
Spot rolled his eyes, "They don't know that. And they're getting tired of looking for ya. Been soaking fellow Newsies to find out your whereabouts. I'm getting tired of it, Jacky-Boy."  
  
"What do you want me to do, Spot?" I asked clueless to where he's getting at.  
  
He pointed his cane at me, "I want you to put an end to this."  
  
"How do you propose I do that?" I asked raising my eyebrows. The only solution I could think of was to let them soak me, but I was not about to do that.  
  
"Personally, I don't care how you do it. I can't afford to have my Newsies being soaked a dozen a day. They're taking your beatings. I'm not saying I want you to get soaked, that's the last thing I want, to be honest. Just end it," Spot demanded.  
  
"Yeah, I understand that, Spot. I just don't know how you expect me to make them stop soaking your Newsies. They aren't real fond of talking things out," I pointed out to him.  
  
"They ain't just soaking my Newsies. They soaking any Newsie they see whether they're from the Battery, Queens, Harlem, it don't matter to them. Don't you see what they're trying to do? If they soak enough Newsies attempting to get you, they think the Newsies will turn against you and basically hand you over to them," Spot explained beginning to pace.  
  
"So, got any ideas? Or am I on my own?" I asked prepared to once again take care of myself.  
  
"Well, it's not like we like the Crib. So I figure if we just sell in groups and stand up for ourselves. When they attempt to soak us, they'll be the ones learning the lesson," Spot explained clenching his fists.  
  
"You just said you wanted me to end this. How am I a part of that plan?"  
  
"The Crib think they're stronger, that they own us. If we soak them good they're going to want to prove to us that they're still superior--"  
  
"And suggest a rumble," I finished for him.  
  
"Either that or a one on one brawl. One of them against one of us," Spot hinted eyeing me through his peripheral vision.  
  
"Meaning I'd be the one to fight for us, right?"  
  
"Exactly, I mean all of this is your fault. So who better to fight for us? Besides you're our best fighter," Spot said sitting down again.  
  
"Next to you, you mean," I corrected cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course," He smirked leaning back triumphantly. I shook my head at his arrogance and stood up stretching out my arms.  
  
"Jacky-Boy, do me a favor and stay out of the Crib's sight until my plan works, will ya?" He asked putting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Aw, ya concerned about me, Spot?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder in return.  
  
"Don't push it," Spot ordered shoving my hand off him.  
  
"You just can't admit ya care about me can ya?" I joked clasping my hands together in a hearty way.  
  
" Look, If ya want to get killed, go ahead and see if I really do care," He demanded getting aggravated.  
  
I raised my eyebrows, "I'll steer clear of them."  
  
"That would be the wise choice, Jacky-Boy," He paused for a moment than looked around, "Hey, I noticed The Mouth isn't with you what's with that?"  
  
"He's at school," I said with a bitter tone.  
  
"What a waste," Spot sneered, "Gotta spend all that prime time to....study and.....learn. He could be selling papes, it would benefit him more than education ever would."  
  
"Yeah," I laughed, but stopped when I realized he was being serious. Spot was never one to enjoy learning and I think that's because he doesn't like being told what to do. That's Spot Conlon for you, always telling people what to do, never being told what to do.  
  
Spot stepped toward me and spit-shook, "I'll see ya around, Jacky-Boy."  
  
"Yeah, carrin' the banner," I said before turning and walking down the docks. I didn't have to run, which I was very relieved to notice. I did have to meet David and Les at Tibby's to go shopping for Sarah's gift, but that wasn't until four o'clock. I had to always be watching over my back and around me for the Crib, and I didn't like it. The last time I had to watch myself that closely was when Snider was on the watch for me. only this time the threat of going to jail wasn't the problem, getting killed was the problem. Plus, knowing the Crib, they would make my death slow and painful. I can't even imagine it, don't really want to either. I didn't let the fear in the back of my mind affect me. I was so tired, even with the possibility of being jumped on the way home, I didn't pick up my pace. It was a very slow walk, if you could even call it walking. My feet dragged slightly behind me as I made my way through the icy wind across the Brooklyn Bridge. I was exhausted, but I still had things to do today. It took what seemed like eternity to get to Tibby's, but in actuality it was about two and a half hours.   
  
I was greeted by Les running over and hugging me around the waist, "Cowboy!"  
  
"Hey, Les. How was school?" I asked genuinely curious.  
  
"Boring," He paused letting go of me, "David's here."  
  
"Yeah, I see that," I said walking up to Dave. Based on Les' answer I decide not to ask David about school.  
  
He looked worried, "You look terrible."  
  
"Nice to see you too, David," I furrowed my brow.  
  
He put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, just tired," I said pushing his hand away.  
  
"Do you want to wait until tomorrow, then?" Dave asked.  
  
I sighed, "Once again, Davey, I'm fine," I paused and saw the look on his face, "But thanks," I added gripping his shoulder.  
  
"Forget it," He smiled, "You ready to go then? Mama gave me money to buy Sarah a gift, but I don't know what to get her. Any ideas?"  
  
"Hey, you're the one that lives with her. You tell me," I said raising my hands up in innocents.  
  
"Yeah, but you're her boyfriend, I'm just her brother."  
  
"Just her brother?" I asked, "You've lived with her forever, you should know what she likes better than me."  
  
He shrugged, "I'll know what to get her when I see it."  
  
"I have to get her something, too," Les said holding out what little money he had stashed in his pockets.  
  
David knelt down and looked at the coins in Les' hand, "I don't know if that will be enough, buddy."  
  
"It has to be, it's all I got," Les looked down at his hand sadly.  
  
"Look, why don't you add that to my gift money and we'll buy a gift for her together?" Dave offered standing up.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Les dumped his money into David's hand.  
  
"Where should we start?" David asked putting Les' money in his pocket. I checked out the surrounding stores and spotted Tiffany's. I had thought about proposing to Sarah a lot lately, but I never had the money to buy her an engagement ring. Maybe now was my chance to finally do that. I had to jump at the opportunity.  
  
I pointed towards Tiffany's, "Let's start there."  
  
"Jack, do you realize what store that is? All it has is expensive jewlery," David said taking a few steps towards me.  
  
"Yeah, and?" I asked hoping he would just go along with this easily. I should have known that is just not David.  
  
"What would you get in there?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, jewlery," I answered in a mock stupidity tone.  
  
"Jack, come on," David urged tilting his head to one side.  
  
"Actually, I'm serious. I want to get her a .......ring," I replied making the last word not even audible.  
  
"A what?" David took one more step towards me, pulling Les along with him.  
  
"A ring," I confessed a little louder.  
  
"What kind of ring?" David asked his eye's widening.  
  
"An engagement ring?" Les asked from behind David excitedly.  
  
I scratched the back of my head, "Uh..." I turned towards Tiffany's, "Yeah," I answered quickly before heading to Tiffany's.  
  
"What!?" David yelled, "Jack, wait!" I didn't. I kept right on walking. David's hand caught my shoulder and spun me around, "Stop and think about this Jack." I held in my laughter, having heard him say that to me before.  
  
I became serious, "I have thought about it, I want to marry Sarah."  
  
"We'll be brothers!" Les exclaimed jumping up and down.  
  
"Yeah," I smiled.  
  
"No, Jack. Come on you haven't been even going out for a reasonable amount of time!" David pointed out.  
  
"I don't care, I love her. She really cares about me and I don't want to let her go," I said beginning to walk to tiffany's again.  
  
"If you get married where are you going to live? How are you going to support her when you can barely support yourself? You have to think about these things, Jack!"   
  
"Those are minor details, Dave," I said entering the store.  
  
"Have you--" David started to say entering the store, but stopped and lowered his voice, "Have you ever even told Sarah you love her?"  
  
"Well, not exactly," I confessed pretending to be busy looking at rings, "But I'm sure she knows it."  
  
"Jack, love is the first step. You can't get married with out love," David said over my shoulder.  
  
I turned quickly to face him, "We do love each other!"  
  
David looked around, embarrassed by my loud outburst, shaking his head, "Not us." When every one went back to there own business, David moved next to me. We just looked at each other intensely for a moment. I knew David wouldn't be all for it, but I expected him to be at least a little more supportive. "How do you know that when neither of you have said that?"  
  
"Are you saying you don't think she loves me?" I asked leaning on the showcase and looking at the rings. I immediately noticed a ring that a silver band with three small jewels. The two outside ones were crystal-looking, while the middle one was a deep wine-red. I quickly turned my attention back to Dave.  
  
"No, I don't know. I'm just trying to help you think this through before you do anything you're not ready for," David explained calmly.  
  
"No, if you want to help me, help me pick a ring," I said sternly.   
  
"You don't give up do you?" David asked cracking a small grin.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"There's no way I can get you to think about this anymore?" He asked looking down at the showcase.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then," He took a deep breath, "Get that one right there." He said pointing to a ring. I looked at it and it was the one I has previously picked out.  
  
"Ya, read my mind, Davey," I smiled admiring the ring.  
  
"Do you have enough for it?" David asked also admiring it.  
  
"Let me see," Les ordered pushing between me and David. I had almost forgotten he was there, he stayed so quiet during our little argument.  
  
"Not quite," I said answering David's question, "I will by tomorrow."  
  
"If you want to spend all your money that's up to you," David commented softly.  
  
"Thank you," I said thankful David didn't pester me about it. I looked around for a worker, "Excuse me!?" I called waving the guy down.  
  
He came over to us giving us a superior look, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Can you hold that ring for me until tomorrow?" I asked pointing to it.  
  
"You're going to buy that ring?" The guy asked in disbelief.  
  
I curled a lip at him in disgust, "If you don't want my business that's fine, I'll spend my money else where."  
  
"We need some down payment. You can pay us the rest tomorrow when you pick it up," He informed taking the ring out of the showcase. I dug in my pocket and brought out the dollar I made today selling papes.  
  
I handed him the money, "Here."  
  
He took the money, "Thank you. Can I see your ID?"  
  
"Well, I-I don't--"  
  
"Oh, I see," He cut me off smugly, "Then can you please sign this?" He asked sliding a paper in front of me. The guy gave me a pen and pointed to a dotted line. I wrote my name as neat as I could, though I never did have very good hand writing. The guy took it back and looked at it before sliding it back to me, "Please print your name beneath your signature." I did as he said.  
  
"Is that all? I just come back tomorrow with the rest of the money and get the ring?" I asked giving him the pen back.   
  
He nodded, "Have a good day, sir," The guy recited probably like he's supposed to. The three of us walked out of the store only to get attacked by the killer wind.  
  
"I heard we're supposed to get snow tomorrow," David commented pulling his over coat tighter. I envied his clothes at that moment. All I had on at the moment was my usual outfit, no coat or anything. Plus, I forgot to put on my vest this morning, so the wind blew freely through my shirt.  
  
"Just what we need," I scowled hugging myself to keep from freezing.  
  
"Where are we going next? I'm cold," Les asked standing in front of me to use my body as a shield against the wind.  
  
"Where to Dave?" I asked trying to control my teeth from chattering. He gestured towards a shop not far away. We briskly walked over and took shelter inside the doors.   
  
"Let's start looking," David suggested.  
  
"What are you looking for?" I asked thinking I could be of some help.  
  
"I'm not quite sure," David answered, "Hey Les why don't you go look over there."  
  
"Okay," He agreed and ran off. I figured I might just look around, it would be better then just standing there aimlessly. The stores looks were deceiving. From outside I thought it was just a small shop, but once inside it was much, much larger. I went over to the men's section and was just admiring all the nice and, more importantly, warm-looking coats hanging on a perch. My eyes drifted from the coats to my own clothes. They were a pretty sorry-excuse for winter clothing. The thought crossed my mind to just lift one, it's not like the store would notice it's gone there are a million of them. I resisted the urge and looked around. My eye caught some belts. They were definitely nicer looking than my old rope I used, but I got by with it for years. Why stop now? I found looking at all these nice things were depressing. So, I tried not to look around too much longer. In the next few seconds it wasn't that hard not to look around.  
  
Some one put there hands over my eyes, "Guess who?" I tensed up recognizing the voice, Liz. I took her wrists and brought them away from my face.  
  
I turned to her, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"No, hello?" She pouted then smiled again, "Shopping for Sarah, what else?" She said picking up a bag at her feet.  
  
I nodded, "David and Les are here too," I added looking in their direction.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I already talked to them," She blew off the subject, "So, do you want to go to dinner in a bit?"  
  
"Sure, I bet David and Les are starving," I answered starting to walk over to them.  
  
She caught my arm, "I meant just you and me," She paused and pulled me out of their sight, "You know, alone?"  
  
I could feel myself starting to get nervous, but kept my appearance calm, "Well, then can join us, can't they?"  
  
She casually cornered me up against a near by shelf, "You know what they say: Two's romantic, Four's a distraction."  
  
"That's not how it goes," I defended slightly plastering myself against the shelf to give me some breathing room.  
  
She smiled evilly, "It is now."  
  
"Well, you can't just change it," I exploded off the shelf and moved so she couldn't corner me, "You have to send it in to some one and see if you can make it a national....saying or whatever."  
  
She laughed, "You're cute when you're flustered."  
  
"Flustered?" I crossed my arms, "I am not flustered."   
  
She started walking towards me, "Please, Jack?"  
  
"Well, if four's a disturbance I'm sure Sarah would come then it would be five of us," I offered.  
  
She shook her head, "I don't think so." I had to do something.   
  
I opened my mouth pretending like I was going to say something and looked slightly over her shoulder, "Oh, hi, Les." I greeted to an invisible Les. Liz snapped her head behind her and I took that moment to slip away.  
  
I ran up to David and the real Les, "You guys want to go to Tibby's for dinner?"  
  
David looked t Les before answering, "Sure, I told Sarah I would go there anyway."  
  
"Oh, great! So there will be five of us," I commented excitedly.   
  
David looked at me oddly before glancing over my shoulder, "Elizabeth, we're all going to Tibby's for dinner. Why don't you come?"  
  
She came to stand next to me, "Oh, thank you, David. I think I will."  
  
"Did you get something?" I asked referring to Sarah's gift.  
  
"Yup," Les confirmed lifting up a bag.  
  
"Yeah, so why don't I go put this gift in the house and get Sarah. We'll meet you at Tibby's," David offered taking Les' hand.  
  
"No," I snapped a little too quickly, "I'll go get Sarah and meet you guys there."  
  
"What about this?" David asked grabbing the bag.  
  
"Well, Liz has to drop hers off at her apartment anyway, so why don't you keep it at her place until later. That way Sarah won't suspect anything," I explained logically. They all nodded and we split up. David and Les went to Tibby's, Liz went to her apartment, and I went to go get Sarah. I couldn't figure out what the deal was with Liz. All I knew was she definitely was not just being friendly.  
  
I walked up the fire escape, my favorite route, and tapped on Sarah's window. She appeared a few minutes later, a smile spreading across her face when she saw me.  
  
I stuck my head in as Sarah opened the window, "Jack!" She greeted kissing me lightly. We just smiled at each other for a few moments.  
  
"Ain't ya wondering why I'm here?" I asked breaking the short silence.  
  
"Not really. I'm just glad that you are here," She smiled.  
  
I smiled back, "Thanks, but Dave and Les are waiting for me at Tibby's. We want you to come."  
  
"Oh, Davey did mention something about going there for dinner."  
  
I nodded, "Come on." I said pulling her hand through the window.  
  
"Down the fire escape?" She laughed.  
  
"Why not?" I asked.   
  
She shrugged and pulled her hand away, "Okay, but I got to get my coat. Just a second." She ran into the main room and returned shortly wearing a wine red coat. I couldn't help but thinking how the ring would match it. "Ready." I helped her out the window.  
  
"Ya hungry?" I asked going down the steps.  
  
"A little," She replied holding my hand, "You're hands our freezing!"  
  
"Oh? They are?" I said trying to pretend like I didn't noticed. The warmth of her hand was like a sauna, I didn't want to let go. I did when I hopped down the last part of the fire escape to help her down. Then our hands were intwined again.  
  
"We should invite, Liz."  
  
I jumped at the mention of the name, but calmed down instantly, "Oh, she's already coming. And probably already there."  
  
"Oh, good," She smiled oblivious as to what her best friend was up to. I wanted so bad to tell Sarah what Liz was acting like towards me, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was her best friend after all. Besides, it would probably subside. We walked into Tibby's to get a few hoots and hollers from the Newsies that were there. I was use to it, but Sarah still blushed every time.  
  
"Jack! Sarah!" Les called waving us over to a booth. Sarah and I walked over and sat across from David and Les.  
  
"Did you order yet?" Sarah asked taking off her coat. I smacked myself in my thoughts for not helping her take it off. I didn't forget to pull out her chair for her, though, and maybe that's because I didn't have to.  
  
"No, we wanted to wait for you guys," Dave answered. As they looked over their menus it hit me that I didn't have any money with me. Since, I was against charity I decided to just play it out as though I wasn't hungry.  
  
"Where's Liz?" Sarah asked not taking her eyes off her menu.  
  
"She's not here yet," David answered not looking up either. I was relieved to realize that I was in the window seat, meaning Liz couldn't sit next to me.  
  
"What are you getting, Cowboy?" Les asked obviously done deciding on his own meal.  
  
"Oh, I'm not hungry," I said in a nonchalant tone.  
  
David's head shot up, "Not hungry? Since when are you not hungry?" Sarah also looked at me waiting for my answer,  
  
"Look, I'm just not hungry. Is that a crime?" I asked as Liz came and slid in next to David. We all greeted her before getting back to the conversation.  
  
"In your case, yes," David said letting out a little laugh.  
  
"You should eat something Jack," Sarah said.  
  
"No, I'm fine, really," I replied in a softer tone than I had used for David.  
  
"What you're not eating?" Liz asked finally catching on to the conversation.  
  
"No," I confirmed trying to stop my stomach from growling.  
  
"If he doesn't want to eat, that's fine. Don't pester him," She defended giving me a little smile afterwards. I hoped Sarah or even David would have seen that, but no such luck. Not long after they called the waitress and ordered they're food. I had to stop from drooling at just the mention of the foods.  
  
"So, how was selling today?" David asked smiling, but his eyes were full of sadness.  
  
"It was..." I paused to think of the right word to describe it, "Unusual?"  
  
"What?" David asked in confusion.  
  
"He beat a customer up," Liz piped looking at me while she spoke. I'm guessing she was thanking me for not going to dinner alone with her.  
  
"You what!?" David exclaimed.  
  
"What!?" Sarah asked at the same time.  
  
"Okay, wait. First of all, I did not beat the guy up," I defended bitterly.  
  
"Then what did you do?" David asked.  
  
"I just punched him."  
  
"Why?" Sarah asked taking a sip of her water.  
  
"He was making me mad!" I exclaimed almost scaring the waitress the was delivering every one's orders.  
  
"Yeah, I mean the guy wanted to buy his paper, heaven forbid!" Liz blurted out with a sly smile.   
  
"Jack?" David asked wanting an explanation.  
  
"He wouldn't let me yell out my improved headline," I pouted. I could hear Sarah trying not to giggle since she had food in her mouth.  
  
"So you punched him?" David smirked after swallowing his bite. I shrugged and they all snickered as they ate their food. They rest of the evening was just light small talk, nothing of importance.  
  
David pulled out his trusty-old-pocket watch and sighed, "We better be getting home, it's late." Les and Sarah nodded. After paying their bill they got up.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Liz," Sarah said before turning to put her forehead against mine, "And you. Behave tomorrow. I'll see you later," She kissed me and walked towards the doors holding Les' hand.  
  
"Bye, Cowboy!" Les waved going through the doors.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see ya, Jack, Liz," David ran to catch up to his siblings. Thinking ahead I got up before Liz could sit down next to me.  
  
"I better be going, too," I sighed.  
  
"Do you mind if I walk with you?" She asked seeming calmer than usual. I couldn't reply with what I was thinking, so I went with the easy response.  
  
"No, of course you can," I walked out of Tibby's with her behind me. The air was colder than ever and now was when I wished I had lifted that coat. I couldn't wait to get to the Lodging House. I was tired, freezing, and starving.  
  
"Thanks, this city is still kind of scary," She smiled looking at the street.  
  
"It's not a problem, you know that," I said suddenly feeling a lot more comfortable around her. I assumed it was because she wasn't as high-strung as before. Maybe she was drunk earlier or something. The whole walk to our places was silent with an occasional glance at one another. I once again walked her to her door.  
  
"Goodnight," I said through chattered teeth. A large gust of wind blew sending my hair into my eyes. I ran my hand through my hair to keep it back, but I didn't even realize what was happening before it was too late. I felt her lips graze over mine. I was too stunned to do anything. She moved her arms around my neck. It was like a reality slap hit me and I pulled away.  
  
"Goodnight," She smiled before heading inside. As I walked towards the Lodging House I rubbed my lips furiously hoping there was no lipstick on them. I signed in with Kloppman and went to the bunkroom.  
  
"Hey, Cowboy!"  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Where you've been!?"  
  
I nodded them all a hello and headed to my bunk.  
  
"What did Spot want?" Race asked following me to my bunk.  
  
I groaned to myself not wanting to explain the situation, "Just some stuff about the Crib."  
  
"What did he say?" Skittery asked joining me at my bunk along with a crowd of other Newsies.  
  
I hoisted myself onto my bunk, "Basically that we need to soak any Crib members you see, just like they are doing to us. Well, not us yet, but other Newsies."  
  
"All right!" Blink yelled from somewhere.  
  
"Yeah, so you guys have got to sell in groups. Remember, they don't fight a fair fist fight. They use chains, clubs, anything," I pointed out.  
  
"Sure, sure. We get to soak the bums and that's all that matters," Race agreed excitedly.  
  
"What's the point in all of this?" Boots asked skeptically.  
  
"Well, we're basically fighting for power. So, we want to get them to do a one on one fight and show them we got the power," I explained. They all cheered at the mention of us having power. It reminded me of the strike. "Are you guys clear? No one sells alone, you'll get soaked that way."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"We got it!"  
  
"No problem, Cowboy!"  
  
"Good, now get to bed ya bums, we might have some soaking to do tomorrow!" I yelled shooing them away from my bed as I leaned back. They were exploding wit excitement, I could tell by the conversations I was hearing around the bunk room. Every one was setting up groups and practicing there fighting moves. I felt a tap on my leg.  
  
I looked over the edge of my bunk to see Race and Blink, "What do you guys want?" I smiled at their explosive expressions.  
  
"You want to sell with us tomorrow?" Race asked. I nodded and smirked as their eyes grew wider at my acceptation. I got comfortable and was thankful I finally got to sleep. It wasn't long before I gave into it in a nice peaceful slumber. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I could hear voices in the back of my head as I slept warm under my covers. The voices seem so real, yet so far away. They were calling my name, but I didn't want to answer them.  
  
"Jack!" The voice exploded right in my ear. I snapped into the real world. Blink was standing in front of me with a smile.  
  
"You blind?" I grumbled, "I'm sleeping." I shut my eyes and turned my back to him.  
  
"No, you ain't," A voice came from in front of me. I peeled one eye open to see race with a cigar.  
  
"Yeah, if you were sleeping you couldn't talk," Blink pointed out poking my in my back.  
  
"You want to lose a finger, there, Blink?" I asked smothering my head into my pillow.  
  
I heard Race sigh, "Come on, Cowboy. We're selling papes together remember?"  
  
"Just a few more minutes..." I compromised feeling myself drifting. Even in the state I could hear that it was silent except for the sound of Racetrack walking away. I had won.  
  
"Wake up ya bum!" Race yelled and I felt my blanket get ripped away from me. Deja vu'. It was freezing with out my blanket. I batted my hand at where I thought they might be to get my covers back.  
  
"You have got to learn to wake up on your own," Blink said, "Kloppman already retired from the job, so now it's our job. We won't be as nice as he was."  
  
"Don't say we didn't warn you," Race added when I kept quiet. It became unnerving when I could hear them conspiring behind me. How was I supposed to sleep when they were scheming? The only word I could make out was race saying "--him." There was a moment of silence before my body was forced off the bed in one quick motion. I groaned as my body hit the ice cold floor. The sound of snickering Newsboys filled the room. I stood up and pulled my pants on in one swift movement.  
  
"There's a surprise outside for you, Jack," Blink commented. When I looked up at him he and Race showed no expression.  
  
"What kind of surprise?" I questioned wearily.  
  
"Look," Race motioned towards the window. I glanced at the window to see snow on rooftops.  
  
"No!" I exclaimed running to the window. Snow was the worst thing that a Newsie had to deal with and I was not up for it.  
  
Blink came up beside me, "It all came over night."  
  
"A foot deep," Race added coming to stand next to us.  
  
"We're to freeze to death," I sighed going to the washroom.  
  
"Most likely," Blink agreed heading to his bunk. It took everyone a little extra time to get ready today. We put on every piece of clothing we had, which wasn't a lot. I was very thankful for my hat and bandanna, today. I made sure my hat was snug on my head before grabbing fifty cents and putting it in one of my many pockets. On our way out we all stood for a moment by the furnace. When the first Newsie left the Lodging House we got a taste of what was to come. A gust of wind pierced our skin through our layers of clothing.   
  
"At least it ain't snowing," A random Newsie commented, I think it was Specs. We grumbled agreements and marched out the door. I was surprised at how high the snow came up to your shin. There wasn't a lot of wind, but when it blew we all shouted curses and complaints. Some one caught my shoulder.   
  
It was Mush," He 's having trouble," he motioned to a smaller Newsie lagging behind us.   
  
I sighed and walked over to the boy, "You all right?"  
  
"Yeah," He assured me struggling his way through the snow.  
  
"You ain't never going to get to the Distribution center at that pace," I commented picking him up and running to catch up to the others. The air stung my throat as I inhaled deeply. The boy was a moderate amount of weight, but I didn't mind. His body warmth made up for it. Our walk to the DC wasn't the usual walk. Usually we all went at our own pace, but today we all stuck together in a huddled group.   
  
When we got to the square I set the kid down, "Who are you selling with?"  
  
"Them," He pointed to a group that included Snoddy.  
  
I knelt down to get to his level, "If you need help ask him, all right?" I instructed pointing to Snoddy. He nodded and ran off. When I stood up my pant legs were soaked. "That's great," I mumbled to myself. I made my way to where Race and Blink were standing.  
  
"Hey, Cowboy," Race greeted lighting his cigar.  
  
"How you guys holding up?" I asked.  
  
"Not too bad, but it's just the beginning of the day," Blink responded leaning in to feel the wrath given off by Race's cigar. Race pushed Blink's face away. It was hard to look at Blink and keep a straight face. Most of the Newsies have hats, but he doesn't. That being the case, he made a turban out of one of his shirts. I think he saw me trying not to laugh.  
  
"Would you quit!" Blink he said punching my arm, "It's keeps my head warm."  
  
"I never said anything against it," I defended cracking a smile.  
  
"You're face said it with out any words." I didn't comment anything after that. I could have, but I controlled myself, he was my friend. The gates opened and we went up to the counter.  
  
"Aw, you guys cold?" Weasel asked showing off his warm winter gear.  
  
"No, our skin is always purplish-blue like that," I said digging in my pocket for the coins.  
  
Weasel smiled as I laid down my fifty cents, "Even you couldn't sell that many papes in this weather."  
  
"Yeah, well, I got to survive somehow. Can I have my papes?" I asked sharply. Morris handed me my pile and I waited for Blink and Race to get their papes.  
  
"Let's get this over with," Race grumbled as a gust of wind blew out his cigar, "That's nice," He dropped it to the ground.  
  
"Hey, that was my only source of heat!" Blink exclaimed looking down at it sadly as we walked away from it.  
  
"The cold ain't so bad once you get past the painfully cold and move on to numbness," I pointed out.  
  
"Really? Are you numb?" Blink asked re-adjusting his papes.  
  
I shrugged, "How can you tell?"  
  
"It's easy, if you can't tell some one's pinching your arm than your numb," Race explained.  
  
"Ow!" I snapped slapping Blink's hand away.  
  
"I don't think your numb yet, Cowboy," Blink made out the obvious.  
  
Race exhaled a puff of air, "In this temperature it won't take long."  
  
"Yeah," I paused kicking the foot of snow in front of me, "I remember when I actually liked playing in this crap."  
  
"Me too," Blink agreed.  
  
Race shook his head, "What was wrong with us?" We stayed silent realizing the reason was we grew up. We walked silently to the busiest area of the city we could. Even the busiest area wasn't all that busy. Every one was inside their stupid house, next to their stupid fire place, and being so stupidly warm. Meanwhile, me and about a thousand other Newsies all over the state were freezing our butts off just to be able to eat. Food! I was so hungry and it was starting to take a toll on me. I bet the only thing in my stomach was the snow the ice cold wind up my nose! Today was not turning out to be a good day at all, but I tried not to let it show in my mood.  
  
I didn't waste my energy trying to sell my papes the way I use to. I gladly excepted the money people shoved at me. If this was any other season I would have wanted to sell like I normally did, but not today. I was too cold to complain.  
  
I went up to Race when all of my papes were sold, "How's it rollin?"  
  
"Not so good," Race sighed holding up his stack of papes. I looked down at my hands and then on the ground around me, "Where's your papes?"  
  
"Sold them," I replied.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me," Race sighed glancing at his papes.  
  
"You want me to take a few off your hands?" I offered holding out my hand.  
  
"No, that's okay. I got--"   
  
Race was cut off by Blink skidding to a stop in between us, "Jack, the Crib is here!"  
  
"Where?" I asked looking around.  
  
"They're over by the square. There's tons of them! How we supposed to soak that many of them?" Blink asked frantically.  
  
"About how many?" I questioned grabbing Blink's shoulders so he'd look at me.  
  
"Uh, I dunno, forty maybe fifty!"  
  
"We better start soaking," Race smiled starting to head off that way.  
  
"C'mon, Jack," Blink said pulling me along with them.  
  
"Wait," I ordered remembering that Spot wanted me to stay out of sight.  
  
"We can't most of the others are already there," Blink explained pulling me along by the collar.  
  
"No, wait, stop!" I pleaded and suddenly I was numb. I had a feeling it wasn't from the cold either. I could see the mob getting closer and the sunlight glistening off of, what I presumed to be, chains. Out of nowhere dozens of more Newsies came pouring into the square. A full fledge unofficial rumble had begun. Some one grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I panicked, thinking it was a Crib member and was prepared to soak him.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, it's me."  
  
I stopped when I recognized the voice, then the face, "Spot?"  
  
"Geez, Jacky-Boy I thought you were going to give me a shiner," He said letting go of my shoulder.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"My sources told me that a good portion of the Crib were coming here today. I thought you might need the help," He stuck out his hand and I took it in a spit-shake.  
  
"So, are we going to go put these bums in their place, or did you want me to stay out of sight?" I asked taking my hat off and hanging it around my neck.  
  
Spot thought for a second, "Let's put them in their place, I'll keep an eye on you because I know they'll all be after you. This is the only exception, stay out of sight after this." We smiled evilly at each other before shifting our eyes to the group.  
  
"After you," I suggested in mock politeness, bowing and motioning towards the group.  
  
"Why thank you," Spot said in his best English accent. I straightened back up and ran into the mass behind him, socking a few guys on the way. I was seriously hoping that the cold and my empty stomach wouldn't affect my ability to fight. So far so good. When we got to the center of the group Spot and I split up. I had just belted a guy in the gut when some one in the midst of falling knocked into me forcing me to the ground as well. The adrenaline running through my veins made the snow beneath feel like normal ground. The cold didn't even penetrate my nerve system. I shoved the guy off me just in time to roll over dodging a chain coming towards me. As I was trying to stand up a Crib kicked me in the gut. I fell to the snow in a heap. I scrambled to my feet after a quick recovery and tackled the guy back to the ground. I straddled him and busted his face until blood was flowing freely from his nose and mouth. Another big guy hooked his arms around my arms and tried to hold me in place for another to punch me. I leaned all my weight back on the guy and used him as leverage to kick the guy in front of me in the jaw. The guy holding me threw me to the ground. A Newsie fell back against the guy, both toppling onto me. I grunted as the wind got knocked out of me. I had to get up, I could die of getting trampled. Unfortunately the big guy that fell on me knocked his head on the ground and wasn't moving. I struggled to get out from under him, but couldn't.   
  
"Hey, Kelly," A Crib loomed over me with a club in hand. I moved just enough that he missed my face when he went to strike it.  
  
"Jack! Guys! Jack!" I heard Blink yell from somewhere behind me. The guy went to strike me again, but was taken out by Snoddy and Bumlets. Dutchy and Race quickly came over and lifted the guy off me.  
  
"Thanks," I said as they helped me up.  
  
"No problem, Cowboy," Race replied before diving back into it. I looked over and saw Spot getting triple teamed. I ran over and threw one guy to the ground by his neck. I kicked him with all my might in the back. The other guy wrapped his arm around my own neck. With his grip tightening I did the only thing I could think of. I surprisingly threw my weight back against him sending us both to the ground. Another Crib came to help out his friend. I hated to betray a fellow man, but I had to do it. As he came at me I kicked him in the family jewels. He toppled over into the snow and was struggling to stop from getting strangled. I would have yelled for help, but I could hardly breath. Skittery just belted a guy an, as if it were instinct, turned around and was careful to kick the Crib and not me in the side. The guys grip loosened and I pried his arm away and got up. I patted Skittery on the back as he went back to it. I noticed Mush starting to get surrounded by Crib members.   
  
I jumped in there, "Mush, it's Jack!" I yelled so he knew not to soak me. We stood back to back to avoid attacks from behind. I punch one of the guys that started after me and threw him the opposite way I punched him into another guy knocking them to the ground.  
  
"Jack! Let me lean on your back!" I heard Mush call to me. I grabbed Mush's hands to steady him and bent over. He leaned back onto me and most likely kicked a guy or two over. I stood back up and let go. Before I could do anything else, a huge hand grabbed the back of my neck and shoved me into a nearby alley way. I rolled over and saw a huge guy walking towards me with a knife. I scrambled to my feet and realized I had nothing to defend myself with. I retreated a step every step he took towards me. The ally was very narrow and I realized behind me was a wooden fence when I simply ran into it. I looked around me for something, anything that could help. Nothing. He approached me and immediately swung his arm with knife in hand at my head. I tilted my head to the side, the knife missing my by mere centimeters. I looked next to me where the knife was wedged into the fence. Swung around behind him and bashed his had against the fence before cheesing it. When I got out of the ally I looked back at him and he was bleeding on the ground. I sighed satisfied and scanned for my next victim. Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough, I became the victim. Some guy with bad aim punched the side of my forehead sending me tumbling into Dutchy. Dutchy quickly got up and soaked the guy. I stayed kneeled against the building, trying to shake the blur away from my vision. I blinked a few long times and was as good as new, or at least as good as I was before the punch. As I was getting up a Crib slammed into me knocking me back against the brick building. My jaw was throbbing and I could feel something trickling down my temple, but I had to keep going. I shoved the guy away from me and noticed some one club Blink in the back and shoved my way to the middle of the mob to help him. The guy brought his arm back with the club getting ready to strike Blink again. I grabbed the club from him and thrashed him in the back of the head with it. I don't normally use weapons, so as soon as the guy fell to the ground I dropped the club and helped Blink up.  
  
"You all right?" I asked letting him lean on me while he composed his balance.  
  
"Yeah," He punched some guy away that was about to interrupt our conversation, "I'll be--" Blink was cut off by a ear busting blast of a gun shot. Blink and I instinctively ducked down. I looked around for who had a gun. I know exactly who it was when I heard the familiar sound of a dozen high pitch whistles.  
  
"It's the bulls!" Numerous people shouted. The mob began to scatter in panic.  
  
"Let's beat it!" Blink yelled at me. I nodded and we both took off for the Lodging House. I knew what happened last time and scanned the area for Crutchy. I saw Race running towards me.  
  
I stopped him, "Where's Crutchy?"   
  
"Mush took him back to the Lodging House a while ago!" Race answered in the midst of all the panic. A huge relief came over me and we both started running again.  
  
When we entered the Lodging House Kloppman just shook his head at us as he was wrapping up one of Pie Eater's cuts. As we headed up the steps you could hear the groaning of newsboys in pain. Upon entering the bunkroom every one was sprawled out holding their wounds. I wondered if I looked as beat as they did. I went to the mirror to inspect myself. The most obvious wound was the small gash in the side of my head. Other than that I just had a few bruises on my jaw and forehead, and bloody knuckles. I brought my attention back to the slice in my head. It had pretty much stopped bleeding, but not totally. There was a stream of dried blood down the side of my face, but I was too tired to clean it up. I just took a rag and held it to my head. As I was walking back into the bunkroom I realized I was soaking and to be honest I couldn't feel my feet. I had to change, but had no clothes to change into I was wearing everything. I hated to admit it, but I needed help. I knew just who to go to.   
  
"I'll see you guys later, all right?" I said heading out the door.  
  
"Where you going, Cowboy?" I heard some one ask, but I didn't answer. I didn't want to tell them I was running off to my girl for help. As much as it hurt my ribs to run, which I also suspected were bruised, I ran all the way to the Jacobs' apartment. I would have walked, but I didn't know if the Crib was still hanging around. I knew at this time of day that Sarah's pop would be at work and her mother was probably shopping. I didn't want her parents to see me in this state. It would give David even more of a reason not to come back to being a Newsie. I rapped my bleeding knuckles onto the door and wished I hadn't done that. It just hurt my knuckles even more. The door opened and Sarah's smile she once wore quickly faded.  
  
She gasped, "Jack! What happened!?" She pulled me inside and escorted me to a seat.  
  
"The Newsies and Crib had a sort of rumble," I explained as she ran around starting to boil water and grabbing rags.   
  
"Oh, Jack," She comforted sadly. She hugged me and pulled back, "Your soaked."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm getting everything wet," I said starting to stand up.  
  
Sarah pushed me back down, "I'll get you some of Davey's clothes. I know your taller, but not by a whole lot, besides I know my mother has made him pants that are too big, just let me go find them." She ran off and came back with a small pile of clothes. She handed them to me.  
  
"Thanks," I smiled.  
  
"Now, go change," She said pushing me into the bathroom. I changed some what slowly on account of my sore ribs. I was very careful not to get and blood on any of the clothes. They actually fit me quite well. I was glad they were comfortable, although that's the last thing I was worried about. I came out with my wet clothes and she took them.  
  
She set them by the fire place, "I'll let them dry here," She looked over at me, "Sit down," I reluctantly obeyed. She brought the hot water over to the table and dipped a cloth in it. She looked at my forehead before gently dabbing the cloth on it. I closed my eyes exhausted. The pressure and warmth felt great against my head. A moment later she wiped the dried blood from my face and set the cloth in a hamper.  
  
"Jack, I can't believe you. Although, I guess this is what I get for dating a leader, huh?" She smiled at me as she took my hand and dabbed my knuckles.  
  
"I just appreciate you helping me, even though you don't like it when I fight," I said holding her gaze to mine.  
  
She laughed, "I wasn't just going to leave you like you were."  
  
"That's why I love you," I smiled my heart stopping, not knowing her reaction to that.  
  
"I love you, too," She leaned in and kissed me, "But you have to quit doing stupid things like fighting," She laughed hopelessly before wrapping my one hand's knuckles in gauze.  
  
"It's my duty," I pleaded handing her my other hand.  
  
She sighed, "I know, I know. We've been through this before and I guess I'll just have to clean you up every time."  
  
"Thank you," I kissed her forehead.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," She said sarcastically before looking at me and cracking a grin. Her smiled faded when she looked at my torso, "Jack!" She exclaimed unbuttoning the rest of my already mostly unbuttoned shirt. It revealed huge, multi-colored bruises.  
  
"Oops," I smiled at her innocently.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask," She sighed continuing to work on my hand, "If you keep fighting like this you're going to end up dead and I'll kill you for it." I smiled at her attempt to be threatening. Sarah was too sweet to threaten anyone. Looking at Sarah I suddenly felt a wave of guilt rush over me. I mean what happened last night wasn't entirely my fault, but I didn't stop it from happening. I had betrayed the girl I love most, the girl who's taking time out of her day to help me after doing something she hates. Liz is her best friend. I doubt Sarah would even believe me if I told her.  
  
"You look tired," Sarah's observation broke into my thoughts.  
  
"No, I'm fine," I lied trying to look strong, but failing miserably.  
  
"Sure," She smiled and stood up taking my hand, "Why don't you go rest and I'll start making supper, my family will be home soon." At the mention of supper I got excited, I hadn't eaten since the last time I ate here. Those nuns ain't doing their jobs, so I never get breakfast. Food swirled around in my head as Sarah directed me towards her bed. I drifted off to sleep faster than I thought I would.  
  
"Jack," I voice said shaking me gently. I opened my eyes to see David looking down at me concerned. I knew what was coming.  
  
"Hey, David," I greeted turning onto my stomach and lightly punching the pillow. I didn't feel like getting lectured. I sat up alloying him to take a seat next to me.  
  
"Are those my clothes?" David asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for letting me wear them," I laughed.  
  
"No problem," David said still looking confused.  
  
"Mine were soaked, so Sarah said I could barrow some of yours," I explained.  
  
"Oh, well, supper's almost ready. Are you staying?" David asked.  
  
My eyes widened, "Yeah."   
  
Just then Les came bounding into the room, "Hey, Cowboy! I heard all about the fight, every one's going to be talking about tomorrow. Could you tell me what it was like?"  
  
"Sure, but how about after we eat?" I offered glancing at David who didn't look to happy.  
  
"Yea! I'll have the best stories tomorrow," Les exclaimed running back out the door.  
  
"You're going to tell him what really happened right? None of that 'improving the truth'?" David questioned skeptically.  
  
"You don't need to improve that fight, Davey. Too bad you couldn't have been there."  
  
"By the looks of it, I'm glad I wasn't," David laughed.  
  
"Dave?" I asked realizing I never heard his thoughts on a subject.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you think about school? Do you like it?" I asked looking at the floor.  
  
He was silent for a moment, "It's not what I would like to be doing, but it's not all that bad."  
  
"You miss being a Newsie?"  
  
"Yeah, but I met some guys at school that I get along with. One of them is actually coming to dinner tonight, so you'll get to meet him," David explained.  
  
"What's his name?" I asked not as enthusiastic as Dave was about him.  
  
"Rich, well, Richard, but he prefers to be called Rich."  
  
"Oh," I forced a smile. I already didn't like the guy. I wasn't quite sure why, maybe it was the way his name reminded me of what I wasn't.  
  
"I think I enjoyed working more than learning, though. I'm not exactly sure. If I go to school I could get a better job," David shrugged. I couldn't believe what he just said. It was like all of a sudden he was too superior to be a Newsie.  
  
I couldn't help but glare, "So what? Being a Newsie isn't good enough for you?"  
  
"No, I just think I need a job that pays better. I mean, I am going to be supporting a family some day."  
  
"So am I!" I snapped, "And believe it or not it's your sister!"  
  
"Jack, I didn't mean to offend you," David defended calmly, "That's just what my Father always told me when I was a Newsie and I'm starting to agree with him."  
  
"That's great," I mumbled, "He brainwashed you."  
  
"What?" David asked looking at me.  
  
"Oh, nothing," I said in a more upbeat tone, "I guess I can see where you're coming from," I lied. I just didn't want to continue this argument. He's my best friend.  
  
"David! Rich is here!" David's mother cut off what David was about to say. Shortly after a tall black haired boy appeared in the door way.  
  
"Hey, Rich," David greeted pulling up a chair for him to sit in.  
  
"Hi, Davey," He greeted. I cringed at the guy calling him that. He can't call him that. Only family and the Newsies could call him that. This joke was neither. He wore a suit that looked similar to the one I wore when I was a scab. I couldn't help but curling a lip.  
  
"This is my friend, Jack," David explained to Richard.  
  
"Hi," Richard said a little to chipper. I just nodded at him and forced a small grin. I could tell Richard was sizing me up by the way he was looking at me.  
  
"Jack was in a fight earlier," David said answering Richard's unasked questions about me.  
  
"Oh, I heard about that. Did you put those Newsboys in there place?" He asked disgustedly.  
  
"What?" I asked confused, then I realized he thought I was in the Crib, "No, I am a Newsboy."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Richard apologized slightly turning red. David rubbed his forehead, obviously seeing that this was not working out. I knew I didn't like the guy.  
  
"We'll be ready to eat as soon as Liz gets here," I looked up to see Sarah. I instantly smiled and stood up. "Did you sleep all right?" She asked coming over to me and stroking my hair away from my eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Thanks again for everything," I smiled caressing her face.  
  
"It's not a problem," She assured me kissing me lightly before leaving the room. I watched her leave. Then turned and sat back down.  
  
"She's your girlfriend?" Richard asked with disbelief that only I could recognize. I really needed to teach the Jacobs how to make friends. None of them were expectable to me. One was too forward and the other one I just wanted to soak every time I looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, do you have a girlfriend, Richy?" I asked bitterly.  
  
"Please, call me Rich, and no I don't," He smiled ruefully.  
  
"I wonder why," I commented trying to sound sincere, but by the look on David's face I didn't succeed, "Sorry," I apologized sincerely. I knew I was acting like a jerk, but something about him really bugged me. Or maybe I was just having a bad day because I blew up at David too. Whatever was wrong I needed to push that aside and straighten myself up.  
  
"It's fine," Rich replied.  
  
"Guys! Liz is here! Let's eat!" Sarah yelled from the kitchen. I mixed emotions at that moment. I mean I got to eat, but then Liz and Richard were going to be there. We all walked out into the kitchen and sat down. Once again, I sat between Sarah and David.   
  
"Let's say grace," Mr. Jacobs reminded us. I knew what I was doing this time and held Sarah and David's hands. "Dear Lord, thank you for today and the friends able to share this day with us. Thank you for the food provided on this table so that we my enjoy it. In your name we pray, Amen."  
  
"Amen," Everyone repeated including me. It was silent for a moment and I could tell their parents were looking at my beat up face. I glanced at Sarah who was smiling. She probably told them not to say anything about it.  
  
"So, how was everyone's day?" Mrs. Jacobs asked trying to strike a conversation. Strangely every one looked to me for a moment. I took a bite to eat so I wouldn't have to talk.  
  
Mr. Jacobs looked at David, "How was school today?"  
  
"Not bad, but I got assigned a book of Shakespeare's," David commented. That's when it started. I sat eating silently as David, Richard, and Dave's parents got into a huge discussion about Shakespeare. I felt like a reject. Nobody even acknowledged I was there after that besides a few glances from Les and a few smiles from Sarah. Liz was the only one that I had a discussion with, but it was silent. I looked over at her and she rolled her eyes at me in boredom then smiled. I smiled back, but quickly dropped it feeling that pang of guilt again. That was the longest conversation I had that whole dinner. When I glanced at Les he was holding his head up with his hand looking like he, also, was going to die from boredom. Les returned my look and perked up. He nodded away from the table and I nodded back. We both excused ourselves from the table and went into the other room.  
  
"You got bored, too?" I asked sitting down in a rocking chair.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't get what they were talking about," Les replied sitting on his bed.  
  
"Join the club," I sighed.  
  
Les sat up straighter, "So can you tell me about the fight? I want to hear everything!" I laughed then started in on my story, not improving the truth a single bit. I watched his eyes widen in excitement as I told certain parts of the fight.  
  
"Then the bulls came and we fled from the scene," I finished.  
  
"Anyone get arrested?" Les asked still in a trance.  
  
"Not that I know of, but I wouldn't be surprised," I shrugged.  
  
"That is so awesome, I wish I could have been there," He pouted.  
  
I nodded, "You could have kicked their butts good couldn't you've?"  
  
"Yeah," He agreed with enthusiasm, "I could have been your sidekick!"  
  
"We'd be unstoppable then, huh?" I commented smiling.   
  
Les grabbed his wooden sword, "Yeah," He said starting fight the bedpost in a sword duel. I laughed at his charisma towards the whole idea.  
  
"Jack," Sarah came in through the door, "Here are your clothes. There dry now."   
  
"Thanks," I said taking them from her hands, one of which had a ring on the index finger. The ring! I still had to pick it up! They both left so I could change and I did with lightning speed. I sprang out into the main room. "Thanks for dinner, but I have to go," I explained running around kissing Mrs. Jacobs on the cheek and then running over to David, "Bye," I said shaking his hand real quick.  
  
"Bye," David said in confusion.  
  
I ran over to Sarah and kissed her, "You want to go with me to Medda's tomorrow at seven?"  
  
"Sure," She smiled.  
  
"Great, I'll see you then," I kissed her one more time before sprinting out the door. I jumped down the steps by flights until I hit the ground floor and darted out the front doors. The wind hit me and almost stopped me in my tracks. The sun was going down and the air was getting even cooler. It hurt my ribs to be in such a hurry, but I put the annoying soreness in the back o my mind. I ran through the snow getting some in my shoes. I ran to the Lodging House and flung open the doors. They slammed behind me as I bolted up the steps and to my bunk.   
  
"Hey it's Jack!"  
  
"Jack! Where were you?""  
  
"Cowboy, how ya doing?"  
  
"You wanna play poker?"  
  
"Hey what's wrong?"  
  
I ignored every one's greetings and grabbed all my money, except for fifty cents, from my bag and dove out the window and jumped off the fire escape. It was easy since I was only on the second story. I sprinted as fast as I could through the wind to Tiffany's. I slid in the doors to the counter and took a deep breath. I had made it. Of course, every one in the store at the time was looking at me oddly.   
  
The same sales guy came up to me with his eye brows raised, "Can I help you?"  
  
"I came to pick up the ring from yesterday," I gasped between breaths.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Jack Kelly."  
  
"Oh yes. I remember you," He mumbled getting a piece of paper, "Sign here."  
  
"Why?" I asked since I had already done that.  
  
"Since you didn't have an ID, I'll need to match you signatures to make sure you really are who you say you are," He explained handing me a pen. I rolled my eyes and did as he told me to.  
  
"Here," I said shoving the paper back to him.  
  
"Thank you," He took the paper and compared it to the one from yesterday, "Everything seems to be in order. Did you bring the rest of the money?"  
  
"Yeah," I dug into my pocket and dropped all the coins onto the counter.  
  
"How organized," The guy mumbled starting to count the money. It took forever. "Here you gave me too much," He handed me a nickel back. At least I knew I could sleep in the Lodging house tonight and have enough for my usual hundred papes tomorrow.  
  
"Thanks," I said putting it in my pocket.  
  
"Would you like me to wrap it for you?" He asked with a lazy eye.  
  
"Uh, no. That's okay."  
  
"Suit yourself," He sighed before turning to a counter behind him. He bent down and opened a drawer, "Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly," He mumbled to himself as he scanned over the little boxes.  
  
"Having trouble?" I asked getting impatient.  
  
"Nope, here it is," He said coming out with a little black velvet box, "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks," I said grabbing the box and opening it to see if it's the right ring.  
  
"Is that correct?"  
  
"Yeah," I confirmed as I admired it. I closed the box and put it in my pocket.  
  
"Have a good day, sir," He said like he had the other day. I nodded and walked out of the store. I shivered in the wind and began walking home.  
  
"Jack!" I knew that voice and turned to see Liz.  
  
"Hi," I greeted with a small grin.  
  
"Imaging running into you," She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, imagine that," I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking.  
  
"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard the story you told Les."  
  
"You did?" I asked just for something to say.  
  
"Yeah, I think it's great."  
  
"You do?" I asked looking at her in shock.  
  
"It shows you can stand up for yourself and that you are willing to risk yourself to help your friends," She went on in excitement, "That's a good quality in a guy." She said elbowing me in the ribs. I grunted in pain. "What?" She asked in horror.  
  
"Well, it's just that my ribs are bruised from today."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," She apologized stroking my arm.  
  
"It's all right," I said gently pushing her hand away.  
  
"Jack, your holding out on me."  
  
I looked at her oddly, "What?"  
  
She laughed, "You don't have to hide the fact that you are attracted to me."  
  
"What!?" I asked louder.  
  
"Come on, Jack. You've been leading me on. Talking nice to me, walking me home all the time, and kissing me last night."  
  
"I kissed you!?" I exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to feel ashamed. Sarah doesn't have to know you put the moves on me," She said looking down at the snow. I just stared at her not believing what I was hearing. What was she trying to do? We were both silent for a moment.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
I looked down at her, "What?"  
  
"If you weren't courting Sarah, would you try and start a courtship with me?" She asked in twining her hand in mine.  
  
"I don't know," I said trying to pull my hand away. She held on tighter, so I couldn't get away. I gave up and let her hold my hand.  
  
"Come on, you like me don't you?" Liz asked enticingly.  
  
"At times maybe, but--"  
  
"I knew it," She said cutting me off.  
  
"No, only as a friend," I said before she went any further with the wrong idea.  
  
"You're just saying that because you don't want me to tell Sarah," She said lightly hitting my arm. I rolled my eyes and looked up to see the Lodging House. I was very thankful for that. I didn't know how long I could last alone with her.  
  
"Well, goodnight," I said prying my hand away from hers.  
  
"What? You're not going to walk me to my door," She asked crushed.  
  
I shrugged, "I got to be getting back, sorry."  
  
"Oh, well, goodnight."  
  
"Night," I said quickly walking away before she could try anything. I flipped Kloppman the nickel as I headed up the stairs. I entered the room.  
  
Blink spoke for every one, "Jack, why'd ya run out on us like that?"  
  
"I was going to be late," I explained.  
  
"For what?" Race asked. I was so excited I decided to tell the guys. I walked over to where Race, Blink, and a dozen others were crowded around a poker game.   
  
I leaned against the table and pulled the box from my pocket, "I was picking this up," I opened the box, "I'm going to ask Sarah to marry me." The room filled with hoots and hollers.  
  
"Jacky-Boy's getting hitched!" Mush yelled grabbing my shoulder excitedly.  
  
"All right, Cowboy!" Some one yelled from behind me.  
  
"I got dibbs on best man!" Blink yelled punching is fist into the air.  
  
"No way!" A couple guys yelled. My shoulder was starting to get sore from them patting it or punching it.  
  
"We're going to have a killer bachelor party!" Skittery yelled over top of every one else fighting for best man position. The room exploded into bachelor party ideas.  
  
"Guys! Guys!" I yelled getting the room to quiet down, "She didn't even accept it--"  
  
"Yet!" Race finished over me.  
  
"How could she reject you, Cowboy?" Boots asked.  
  
"Well, I mean David pointed out that we've barely been going out and we are young," I explained.  
  
"That stuff don't matter!" Snoddy called out.  
  
"Yeah, you two are perfect each other!" Mush agreed.  
  
"You think?" I asked starting to smile bigger. Their excitement was contagious.  
  
"Of course!" Race yelled.  
  
"She's got no reason to reject you!" Blink yelled. I think he was the most excited of everybody.  
  
"When you going to pop the question?" Specs asked leaning on the table.  
  
"On her birthday," I said going and putting the box in my bag by my bunk.  
  
"How romantic," Blink falsely cooed taking Mush in his arms and dipping him. Mush pushed him away and fell to the ground.  
  
"You guys are crazy," I said shaking my head at their antics. Blink came over and put his arm around my shoulders.  
  
He looked away from the others, "I really get to be your best man, right?" I pushed Blink away playfully.  
  
"I heard that ya bum!" Race yelled. Everyone broke into conversations.  
  
"Could you keep it down!" I called getting ready and hopping into bed, "I'd like a little peace and quiet while I'm trying to get my sleep!"  
  
"Hey! Lover-boy needs his sleep! Pipe down!" Snoddy yelled also getting into bed. I was looking forward to some good rest. Unfortunately, I wouldn't get any sleep that night. Everything that happened that day and could happen tomorrow was swirling around in my head. (I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but I'm going away for fourth of July. I'm hoping it will be up next week sometime. Please send me feedback to improve my story, thanks!) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
I was thankful; when I heard some of the boys starting to stir. I had laid awake most of the night because I couldn't get comfortable. It amazes me: I'm most awake when I don't need to be and my energy is drained when I need it most. I grabbed my clothes for the day and ran into the washroom to take a shower. The water was warm and felt good against my aching body. Voices could be heard and I knew everyone was waking up. I walked out of the shower to meet Race at the sink. He did a double take when he looked up at me.  
  
Race backhanded Mush in the chest, "Tell me I'm still sleeping. Cowboy's actually standing in front of me at six in the morning. And he's conscious."  
  
"Very Funny," I grinned as I began to shave.  
  
"There something wrong with your bed, Jack?" Mush asked looking over at my empty bunk. I shook my head 'no' and went back to my shaving.  
  
"Yeah, I heard you moving around a lot last night, what was the matter?" Blink joined in on the conversation as he dried his hair.  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Why not? I know you was tired," Crutchy asked coming up next to me at the sink.  
  
"My ribs were bothering me and I just got some things on my mind. That's all," I explained washing my face off.  
  
"Oh, yeah? You were probably thinking about, uh, what's her name?" Blink smiled knowing perfectly well what 'her' name was.  
  
"You mean Jacky-Boy's ball and chain?" Some one said from in the shower. I started wondering just how many people could hear our conversation. Some of the fellas started laughing, and others were making similar comments..   
  
"Her name's Sarah, she ain't my ball and chain, and that's not exactly what I was thinking about," I stated straightening them out.  
  
"Oh, were ya thinking about how ya ain't going to be a free-willed bachelor as soon as you tie the knot?" Mush asked surpressing a smile and glancing over at Blink who was doing the same.  
  
"I think I liked your enthusiasm better yesterday," I said walking back into the bunkroom.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack!" Blink yelled after me, "Does this affect my position as best man!" The washroom erupted in a mass of snickers. I grabbed my bandanna and flung it around my neck. I decided that today I wasn't going to wear every single piece of clothing I had. It was harder to move. Outside it was snowing lightly, but it didn't look too cold.  
  
David. I couldn't believe he was just sitting back while his pop forced him to go to school. He's a Newsie, and I thought he'd at least put more of an effort to get out of school. Like conspiring some plan to get kicked out or to ditch. Something. Well, if he wasn't going to make an effort I was. I didn't want him to be stuck around guys like Richard all day. I was going to bust him out.  
  
"Cowboy, we still selling together?" Race asked coming over to my bunk with Blink close behind him.  
  
"I think I'm going to risk selling alone," I said passing them by.  
  
"That ain't too smart. The Crib are specifically after you," Blink commented. I ignored him and went down the stairs.  
  
"Cowboy," Kloppman looked up from his book and I turned to him, "Don't cause anymore trouble today. I don't want the police waltzing back in here looking for you."  
  
I smiled, "Don't worry Kloppman. I'm not prone to causing trouble." He looked at me with out cracking a smile and raised his eyebrow. "I won't," I assured him leaving the building as the other Newsies came down the steps. Outside wasn't nearly as cold as it was yesterday or the day before, but the wind was twice as bitter. I should have taken that as an omen. I couldn't help but glance around for any Crib members. I wasn't necessarily afraid of them, I just wasn't to keen on the idea of losing my neck. As far as I could see, there wasn't a Crib in Manhattan. On the way to the DC I could tell everyone was a little nervous. The Crib had shown up unexpected yesterday and the could sure do the same thing today, only now the Crib know how to deal with us and may come with more to back them up. I suppose another reason none of us were too active today was the fact that most of us had cuts and bruises that were not yet healed. Me included. My ribs were screaming every time I made a sudden move, or any move for that matter. I had to live with it, I had to go on with my job. My money was getting scarcely low and I could not end up sleeping on the streets, not in this weather.  
  
By the time we got to the DC the gates were already open. I guess we took our time walking today because that never happens. Everyone lined up on the ramp as usual ready to get their papes. When Weasel came to the window even he looked tired like us.  
  
I tossed my coins on the counter, "Hundred," I stated automatically.  
  
"Hundred papes," Weasel called to Morris, who slapped my papes on the counter.  
  
He smirked, "Why so glum, Cowboy?" I just looked at him waiting for him to give me my papes. He let out a little laugh as he shoved my stack of papes into my torso. I grunted, trying to keep from yelling out in pain.  
  
"Thanks," I hissed through gritted teeth. I lifted my papes onto my shoulder and walked back through the gates. I sighed heavily as I looked around the square for a potential customer. I had wished Dave was still selling with me. Now that he wasn't it just seemed.....different. As I sold some of my papes I kept thinking about how depressed Dave must be. Nobody would willingly be locked up in a classroom and be commanded to read dull books and figure numbers. It's all too boring, and I admit Davey use to seem like the type that would do that sort a thing. Not now though. Now he's a Newsie. He belongs out on the streets peddling the papes. I had to help him out. I hung what papes I had left on my rope sling. In order to get my buddy out of school I'd need a plan. Since I'd never been in school it would be quite a challenge.   
  
After a few minutes of sitting on the curb in front of Tibby's I had a plan. I figured only his parents could get him out of school, but they'd never let him out for the heck of it. So, I'd have to impersonate his father. Though I could probably sound like his father, there was a very slim chance of the faculty thinking I looked like his father. That being the case, I decided to use the newly invented telephone. That way I could just disguise my voice and they would be none-the-wiser. The only telephone that was available to me with out having to pay was at Medda's.  
  
I ran to my old friend's theater and walked in the back door. Looking around it didn't seem like anybody was around. I could see a few people cleaning up the auditorium through the side of the stage, but other than that it was deserted. Down the hall there was a office. No doubt it was Medda's. Sat down on the couch next to the phone. Panic momentarily swept through me when I realized I didn't know the school's number. I dialed "O" and talked to the operator. I got them to connect me to Dave's school. I cleared my throat as I waited for some one to answer the phone.  
  
"Park East High School. Mr. Nicholas Mazzarella speaking," I rather gruff voice answered.  
  
I momentarily froze, not knowing exactly what to say, "Hello, this is Mayer Jacobs. I am the father of David Jacobs, a student in your school," I said in a lower voice. I did my best to cover up my accent, though it was almost near impossible. It was silent for a moment and I thought I was caught. I didn't really know what to say, I was just making it up as I went along.  
  
"How may I help you Mr. Jacobs?" He asked breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"Well, my wife has fallen seriously ill and is in the hospital. I would like for David to be withdrawn from school for the rest of the day. I would have come to the myself, but I need to stay here, at the hospital, with my wife," I explained trying my best to sound confident about the whole situation.  
  
"Yes, of course. I'll have David sign out right away and head to which Hospital?" He inquired sounding sincerely concerned. The poor sucker.  
  
"The Bellevue Hospital. Yes, she's in room 235," I replied trying to stop myself from smiling like an idiot. I knew I won.  
  
"I'll see he gets that information, Mr. Jacobs. Please send my regards to Mrs. Jacobs."  
  
"Oh, I will," I said smiling evilly as that confirmed my victory.  
  
"Have a nice day," He closed.  
  
"You too," I hung up the phone and darted out of Medda's to Dave's school. I had to reach him before he actually went to the hospital. I had to hold onto my papes or else they would've flown off the sling. Just as I turned the corner onto the school's street, I saw David sprint out of the building.   
  
"Dave!" I yelled running at him. As he ran at me he looked completely panicked. He rushed past me. I ran to catch up to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Not now, Jack! My mother's in the hospital!" He yelled jerking out of my grip and starting to run again.  
  
"No she's not I made that up!" I called after him. He stopped dead in his tracks and I jogged closer to him.  
  
"What?" He asked bitterly in disbelief.  
  
I smiled, "Yeah, I missed selling with ya and made all that up to get you out of school."  
  
"You," He started then a cold expression washed over him, "Don't do that!" He yelled. I ducked to avoid a blow to the face. I laughed as I tried to calm David down.  
  
"Dave, I'm sorry, calm down," I laughed hardly ever seeing him in this state.  
  
"It's not funny, Jack!" He yelled stepping back from me.  
  
I stopped laughing, "I told ya I'm sorry."  
  
"You had me scared to death! I mean you may not know what it feels like to find out a loved-one's life may be on the line, but if your parents hadn't been deadbeats maybe you'd realize how important family is!" David yelled out of rage. I took a breath in sharply as anger washed over me.  
  
"Don't assume I don't know what it's like to have a loved-ones life on the line!" I screamed trying to hold back tears as memories flooded my mind, "I had a family, too! In fact, I was the one who had to stand by and watch my father beat my mother to death! I'm the one who had to watch my brother's life end right before my eyes. So, don't tell me I don't know what it feels like!" I stood before him afraid to speak. If I did I most likely wouldn't be able to keep my composure.  
  
"Jack, I had no idea," David said sympathetically.  
  
"Well, now you do," I spat as I felt my face starting to get hot, "Look, you can just go back to school. This was a bad idea. I should have known your Newsie days were over." I briskly brushed past him as I felt a single hot tear run down my face. I swore to myself I would never bring up my past it was all to devastating. Especially since I can still remember everything that happened perfectly. I sat down on a nearby curb and let the memories attack my mind.  
  
The front door to the little apartment slammed shut and the sound of my father's stumbling could be heard. I snuck down the hall with my little brother, Thomas, right behind me. Peering around the corner it was evident that he was drunk again. We both stayed out of sight for the fear of him getting upset and beating us like last time. I turned around to see mother breathing deeply and holding a finger to her lips. We obeyed her non-vocal command.   
  
"Abigail!" My father's booming voice made us all jump. My mother almost began crying at his calling for her. She gently grabbed both of our arms and started guiding us towards a room. My father's footsteps could be heard once more, getting louder and louder. The three of us ran into the bedroom. Mother raced over to the window and opened it up. She lifted each of us out onto the fire escape.   
  
"You two stay out of sight, all right?" She asked in that all too familiar sweet voice of hers. She wiped the tears from my face and kissed my forehead, "Take care of your brother."  
  
"Mama?" I reached out to touch her cheek which also had tears running down them. She whipped around when my father bellowed her name and stumbled into the room. I pulled Thomas to the side of the window so he couldn't be seen. I peeked around the corner of the window just in time to see my mother get slapped to the floor. Father began shouting curses as he roughly grabbed Mother up off the floor and threw out the bedroom down and down the hall with a crash. The bedroom was now vacant.  
  
I turned to Thomas, "Stay right here," I ordered. I climbed back through the window. The red bandanna that had once held my Mother's chestnut hair away from her face was now laying on the floor where Father had thrown her. I kept my eyes glued to the door where the curses flowed into the room as I reached down and picked up the bandanna. I stuffed it in my pocket and crept my way over to the doorway. I heard glass being shattered and the heart-wrenching sound of my Mother's screams. I jumped away from the door when I heard the front door slam shut, shaking the house. Everything was silent. I poked my head out into the hall. My stomach lurched at the sight I saw. Mother was lying motionless on the floor. I ran over to her tears freely falling down my cheeks. I knelt beside her. Blood was spilt all around her, a bone in her leg was sticking out most unnaturally, and her hair was clinging to the gash in her forehead. I pushed the hair out of the way and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Mama?" I cried stroking her cheek stained with tears and blood. Nothing. She didn't deserve this, but she was with God now, and she did deserve that. All her life she had lived in hell and was married to Satan himself, but now she was in the most perfect place and no one could hurt her. I got up and grabbed a rose from the vase that was shattered not far away. I laid it in her hand, "Save a place for me Mama. Right next to you." With that I ran back to Thomas.  
  
"What happened?" He asked oblivious to the whole situation. I couldn't speak anymore. I just took his hand and we headed down the fire escape.........  
  
I sat on the curb fingering my Mother's bandanna that was carefully tied around my neck. My face was drenched with mournful tears. I buried my face into my hands, trying to forget all that I had just recalled. When I thought I had finally composed myself. I lifted my head up. My heart sank and I jumped at the sight of a wagon passing by. The last thing I needed at the moment was to be reminded of Thomas' death. However, I could not stop the memories from flooding my mind........  
  
After our grand escape from the refuge we were out, once again, on our own. One day after visiting Medda's we ran into our old friend Snyder. Thomas and I took off down the road away from Snyder. For an old guy he kept up with us fairly well. We took every turn we could in a desperate attempt to lose him, but we weren't having much luck.  
  
"The geezer ain't giving up!" I heard Thomas call from behind me.  
  
"He will soon!" I assured him. We picked up our speed and climbed up a fire escape to the roof of a building. Snyder wasn't too far behind us. We jumped across the small alley way between buildings, across the roof and jumped across to another building. We made our way down the block like that. Snyder was now long gone. Descending down the fire escape we both realized how exhausted we were.  
  
"How are we suppose to make it all the way back to Harlem?" Thomas asked gasping for air.  
  
I watched as a wagon rolled past us, "We could hitch a ride."  
  
"Sounds good," Thomas said raising his eyebrows. We both started running after the wagon. I hopped up with ease and looked back for Thomas. He was struggling. He was no doubt more exhausted than I was.   
  
"Come on!" I yelled holding out my hand to him. He took it and I pulled him up. I watched as he lost his footing and slipped. I tried to help him, but it was too late. Thomas got caught by the spokes of the wagon wheel. I looked away just as he was crushed by the heavy wheel. I jumped off the wagon and ran to where he was lying on the street. I could barely look at him, he was so mangled that I couldn't believe it was even my brother. It wasn't fair. Just a second ago he was next to me laughing and smiling, and now he was gone. No doubt with Mother. I heard footsteps and looked up. Snyder was standing not far from me.  
  
He shook his head, "How could you do this?"  
  
"Me!?" I cried letting tears roll down my face.  
  
"Yes, I saw everything. You killed your own flesh and blood. Suppose you got that from your Father," He smirked looking ruthlessly at the scene before him. I looked down at my hands that were covered in blood from holding my brother. I had become my Father. I was a killer, and now would never see my Mother or Thomas again......  
  
I shook the image from my head and stood up. I wiped my face dry of tears and looked around. The street was busy and I had just broken down in front of who knows how many people. I had to forget what just happened. I had to start thinking about the matters at hand. I jumped when I felt some one's hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see David.  
  
He smiled weakly at me, "Forgive me?"  
  
I pretended like I was sizing him up then smiled, "Yeah, why not."  
  
"So you going to let me help you sell papes or what?"  
  
"Welcome back, Davey," I shoved some papes in his hand and we began hawking the headlines just like old times. By late afternoon we sold all of our papes.  
  
"I forgot how rewarding selling papes is," David said as we walked down the street.  
  
"It sure is better than reading books in a stuffy class room," I sneered.  
  
David laughed, "It's not that bad, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, well, you'll never see Jack Kelly stuck in a classroom reading," I stated confidently.  
  
"School does have at least one thing over sellin papes," Dave commented.  
  
I looked at him, "Doubtful."  
  
"Well, it's warmer in the school than out here," David explained letting a huge wave of shivers rack his body.  
  
"It ain't so bad once you've been out here a while," I said trying not to let my teeth chatter out loud.  
  
"I have been out here a while and I'm still freezing. I can't feel my feet," He complained stopping to try and wiggle his toes.  
  
"So? Mine numbed hours ago. What's the big deal? If anything the numbness helps cause then you ain't cold. You just don't feel anything, period."  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been taking so long to get the next chapter of my story up, I've been really busy. This chapter isn't done, but it's pretty close. If you want more info on Jack's brother read the original Newsies script. Thanks and please review. 


End file.
